Ryoko in Nerima
by Minachiko
Summary: Ryoko had enough, enough pain, enough heart aches, enough waiting, she leaves to built a world of her own. She met up with the Ranma crew, and finally feels like she has her own life again. Tenchi finally discovers how much he needs her. Will he get her b
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Dear Readers I'm here to tell you that I do NOT own these characters, Ranma 1/2 was created by Rumiko Takeuchi and brought to us by Viz Communications. Tenchi Muyo was created by and Masaki Kajishima, and was brought to us by Pioneer LDC and AIC. So, please don't sue me! I don't have any money! Now you may read the fanfic.  
  
  
Ryoko in Nerima  
1. An Upside Down World  
It was lunch time at the Masaki family, and no one has seen Ryoko anywhere. Sasami asked Tenchi to look for her, he looked by the river, on the roof, in the shrine, but he could not find her anywhere. Then he remembered the one place he forgot to look, in her room. He walked in there, but he can't find her anywhere. Then he found a letter written by Ryoko that shocked him.  
  
Dear Tenchi:  
  
I'm sorry, I must leave. I don't know why, I've always thought I was strong and I could take on anything, but it sees that I can't. You know when I said it was an adult woman's job to forgive a man, then I said it was a lie and I can't forgive you unless you kiss me? I sorry, at first I though to let the past be the past, but I just can't seem get the picture of you and Sakuya kissing out of my mind. I know you loved her and I can't take her place, so, I'm leaving. Please don't be mad at yourself. It was my fault. I don't know why, I just know it is. Good-bye, Tenchi, I'll miss you and I'll never forget you, I promise.  
  
With love,  
Ryoko  
  
"Ryoko..." Tenchi said motionlessly as he stared blankly at the letter, and he walked out of the room and walked down stairs and into the living room. Everyone was already eating, but stopped as soon as Tenchi walked down.  
  
"Did you find Ryoko, Tenchi?" asked Sasami.  
  
Tenchi simply handed her the paper and sat down on the sofa staring out the window.  
  
Sasami read the letter out loud to everyone, and when she finished, everyone was shocked.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh, Tenchi!" Ryoko sodded as she runs in some woods in Nerima. However she didn't know how long she was running, so, she didn't know where she was at the moment. Suddenly, she came to a stop as she ran into someone, and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked the boy she ran in to as he helped her up. He had black hair, it was tied into a pigtail and he was wearing a red Chinese shirt and black pants to go with it, he doesn't look all that bad really.  
"I'm fine." She said quietly, "Thank you."  
  
"Are you sure? You don't look to hot." The boy said worriedly.  
  
Ryoko wanted to say she was fine, but she was so tired that she was beginning to get dizzy and her legs went out under her. However, the boy caught her just in time.  
  
"Hey, don't you faint on me!" said the boy worriedly, "Hold on, I'll take you back to my home, and I'll get a doctor to take a look at you."  
  
Ryoko nodded dizzily, she was seeing blue dots now, she don't think she could hang on any longer. The boy picked her up and started to jump from roof to roof, Ryoko tried her best not to lose consciousness, but she was losing the battle. Finally she can't take it anymore and she lost complete consciousness.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma noticed the girl in his arms just went completely limp, he was beginning to get really worried. He stopped at the roof at of Dr. Tofu and started to kick the door.  
  
"Ranma, what's wrong?" asked Dr. Tofu as he opened the door, but he stopped as soon as he saw the unconscious Ryoko lying in Ranma's arms. "What happened to her?" he asked as Ranma set Ryoko on a bed.  
  
"I was running, when all of a sudden I ran into her. Is she going to be OK?" said Ranma as he explained to Dr. Tofu.  
  
Dr. Tofu took a look at Ryoko and said, "Don't worry Ranma you didn't do much to her, she just over worked herself that's all. She just needs some rest."  
  
Just then Ryoko was starting to come around, she slowly opened her eyes and saw the boy she ran in to and another man standing beside her. "What happened?" she asked weakly.  
  
"You fainted, and I took you to Dr. Tofu to check on you." Answered Ranma, "Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Yeah, Thank you." Said Ryoko softly.  
  
"Ranma, why don't you take her to your house for now, then take her back to her house when she feels better?" said Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Good idea!" said Ranma smiling, "Is that OK with you?" he asked Ryoko.  
  
"Sure, thank you very much." Said Ryoko smiling also, "Oh, I almost forgot my name is Ryoko what's your name?  
"My name is Ranma, and this is Dr. Tofu." Answered Ranma as he picked Ryoko up once more. "Come on let's go. Bye Dr. Tofu!"  
  
"Bye Ranma! Bye Ryoko!" replied Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Bye!" yelled Ryoko as she was carried off by Ranma, and they were jumping from roof to roof once again.  
  
*****  
Soon Ranma and Ryoko reached the Tendo's house. Ranma carried Ryoko into his room by jumping in from his window. He set her down onto his bed, and made sure she was all right.  
  
"Are you feeling now? Where do you live?" Ranma asked with concern.  
  
"I don't have a home. After my parents died, I had no place to call home anymore. I travel all over the world in ordler to live." Answered Ryoko, it was not a lie, she really don't have a home of her own, after all after her parents died, she has no place to call home anymore.  
  
"Both your parents died?" Ranma asked as Ryoko nodded sadly, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. You know I had to travel all over the world too . . . " Ranma began to tell Ryoko all about his life, his curse and all the people in his life now. Ryoko was beginning to feel very sorry for Ranma, she tried her best to calm him down when his emotion was beginning to take over and he broke down into tears. Ryoko calmed him down by telling him that everything was going to be OK, and she even manage to make him smile. They became friends just in minutes. After Ranma finished his story, he was feeling better then he had for years, 'Man, it feels so good to tell someone about my life!' he thought as he looked at Ryoko, 'She so understanding, no one in my life ever made me feel so happy. What can I do to thank her?'  
  
"Ranma, you can't really say that it's not the girls' fault to be mad, I mean I'm sorry you would be mad too, if the person you like have many other lovers. I know it's not your fault that you have a lot of girls chasing after you, but telling them their uncute is not going to help you. Maybe you should try to tell them how you really feel." Ryoko said as she gives him a soft smile.  
  
Ranma slowly nodded and said, "Maybe your right, I guess I could give it a try." 'She sure has a cute smile. Hey, I know! She don't have a home right? Then why don't I ask her to stay with us!' he smiled at the though, after all not often he gets a friend like her. "Hey, Ryoko! I have an idea, why don't you stay with us?"  
  
"Really?" asked Ryoko, "Won't the Tendo family mind?"  
  
"Well, I'll ask them, if they won't you let you, then you can stay in my room. I can take care you. I'm sure."  
  
"Ranma . . . " Ryoko was taken back by the boy's forwardness, "Don't you think that'll be too much trouble for you?"  
"No, not at all! Come on, let's go and ask!" said Ranma as he grabbed Ryoko's hands and pulls her out of the room and ran down into the living room.  
  
As soon as they got there, Akane came up to Ranma was about to say something when she notices Ryoko standing beside Ranma.  
  
"WHO IS SHE RANMA!?" Akane screamed unhappily, brought out her hammer about to bring the hammer down on Ranma.  
  
"Wait, Akane!" Ranma screamed, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Don't you 'wait Akane' me!" screamed Akane as she tries to hit Ranma, "Tell me who she is!"  
  
"Look out Ryoko!" screamed Ranma, as he pulls Ryoko out of the way.  
  
"So, you even know her name! Die Ranma!" Akane screamed as she continues trying to hit Ranma, and Ranma running away from it while trying to make sure Ryoko was safe from Akane's hammer.  
  
At the same time, Ryoko can't take it anymore, this reminds her so much of the same thing that happened to her with Tenchi. It was all too much, she just has to stop this, so she screamed, "Stop it! Stop this now!"  
  
Both Akane and Ranma stop at their track as they heard Ryoko and looked at her, "Please stop this I beg you, doing this is only going to hurt the one you care about. I'm not another on of Ranma's lovers, the reason I was with him is because I got sick and he took me to a doctor. I'm sorry to have troubled you all. I'll leave right now, I sorry." Ryoko sodded the words out before she tried to run out of the Tendo's house, but as soon as she started Ranma ran after her and grabbed her hand to stop her. Ryoko stopped and turned to look at Ranma.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryoko, but please don't go. I need a friend like you." Ranma begged sadly. Ryoko looked into Ranma's eyes, tears were rolling down her cheeks, no one has ever been so kind to her before. "Come on, don't cry, I'm really sorry, OK?" Ranma said as he tried to calm Ryoko down.  
  
"Ranma . . . " Akane looked at Ranma sadly before running into the dojo, crying.  
  
"Akane wait!" Ranma was about to run after her before Ryoko stopped him.  
  
"Ranma, this was my fault, I'll fix it. Don't worry I'll calm her down." Ryoko said softly before running into the dojo also.  
  
*****  
  
Inside the dojo, Akane was crying as she punched the walls. "Why?!" she cried, "Why Ranma? If you fell in love with Shampoo, Kodachi or Ukyou, I could take care of that (By killing you), but you fell in love with a girl I don't even know. Why her? Why not me?"  
  
"Your wrong Akane-san, he's not in love with me." Akane heard a voice from the door and she turned and saw Ryoko stand there looking at her, smiling softly. "No one can fall in love right after meeting the person. Ranma and I are just friends and that's all, really." She said as she walked over to Akane.  
  
"Really?" Asked Akane looking at Ryoko unsurely, "He seems to care for you a lot."  
  
"Well, that's because we are good friends." Ryoko slowly explained how she and Ranma met and how Ranma invited her to stay with him, but she didn't tell Akane about Ranma telling her about his life. After Ryoko explained to Akane, manage to calm her down and became friends with her, Akane asked Ryoko to spar with her and Ryoko gladly accepted the change.  
  
"You ready?" asked Akane in her fighting stance.  
  
"Yep!" answered Ryoko surely not in any stance at all, just standing there.  
  
Akane punched forward, Ryoko bended backwards to dodge. Akane quickly followed with a round_horse kick, which Ryoko leaped over to avoid. The match continued on with no connected blow. Akane was getting increasingly frustrated. 'Damn! This is impossible. She's as good as Ranma, maybe even better.' "Kiyaa!" Akane screamed as she leaped forward with all her speed to punch Ryoko, but Ryoko just jumped up and tripped Akane. Akane slowly got back to her feet and said, "Wow, you are good!"  
  
"Sorry, did that hurt you?" asked Ryoko concerned.  
  
"No, not at all Ryoko-chan, I'm fine. Come on let's go take a bath. I'm tired." Akane said as she and Ryoko went out of the dojo and into the bath room.  
  
*****  
  
After Ryoko and Akane are done, they walked out of the bathroom and went into Akane's room, Akane went into one of her dresses. As for Ryoko she transformed into a white T-shirt and a pair of Jeans.  
  
"Ryoko-chan," Akane looked at Ryoko, "Why don't you stay in my room?"  
  
"Really?" Ryoko asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah!" Akane said, "It'll be so much fun, I'm sure we'll get along fine."  
  
"OK!" said Ryoko happily as they got out of the room and began to walk down into the living room.  
*****  
  
Down in the living room, Ranma was glad to see both girls coming down, and smiling too.  
  
"Akane, Ryoko, are you two OK?" asked Ranma, concerned.  
  
"Don't worry Ranma." Said Akane smiling, "Ryoko-chan explained everything to me, and now we are friends. I've also invited Ryoko-chan to stay in my room, I'm sure Ryoko and I'll get along just fine."  
  
"Thanks Akane! Maybe now we should ask our fathers now, and Ryoko don't worry I'll make sure you don't end up traveling the world all alone again." Ranma smiled at Ryoko and whispered in her ear, "I don't believe it, you calm Akane down! Your amazing!"  
  
Ryoko giggled as the three walked off to talk to the fathers of Ranma and Akane.  
  
*****  
  
Mean while back in the Tenchi family, everyone was getting depressed. Tenchi refuses to talk to anyone. He just sat here looking at the letter Ryoko left him. Sasami is no longer her cheery self. She just sat there looking sadly out the window. Aeyka, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi and just sat here quietly.  
  
'Ryoko.' Tenchi thought as he read the letter once again, 'Why didn't I notice? The last sever days you were so quite, you didn't even fight with Aeyka as much. Why didn't I stop this? I'm sorry, Ryoko. I'm sorry.  
  
*****  
  
Mean while, in the Tendo house hold:  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! My sun-in-law is cheating on my daughter!" screamed Soun as soon as Ranma told him about the idea of Ryoko staying with them. "How could you betray my daughter?!"  
  
"Mr. Tendo, there is nothing between me and Ranma, honest!" Ryoko tried her best to calm the crying man, but nothing seems to be working. "Please Mr. Tendo, I'm telling you the truth!"  
  
Genma was also yelling at the three, "Miss Ryoko! I really don't remember you, so I must tell you now to leave my son in peace at once! Or I will be forced to fight you!"  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" Ryoko was really mad. They were not listening to her at all! "Shut up! Listen you stupid people! There is NOTHING between me and Ranma! Understand?! Nothing!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Nothing at all?" Soun asked scared.  
  
"Yes!" yelled Ranma, "Weren't you listening?"  
  
"Well then, your welcome to stay with my family." Answered Soun.  
  
"Alright!" yelled Ranma happily as he looked at Ryoko.  
  
"Come on, Ryoko-chan! You can put your things in my room!"  
  
"I don't have any thing with me. I sold all my belonging when I started to travel the world." Said Ryoko quietly, it's not at all a lie. She never did have a pleasant childhood, she lost her parents at a young age, she has no home and she don't even know her last name. Plus, she can transform anything she want. So, she really didn't need to carry anything with her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Akane sadly, "Hey, I have another bed somewhere in my house, you can sleep in that and you can wear some of my dresses. That'll take of that problem."  
  
"Yeah, that'll be great! Don't you think Ryoko?" asked Ranma with a big smile on his face.  
  
Now that the Ryoko problems were solved, it's time for lunch. Kasumi made them a wonderful dinner for all of them, and after they were done Ranma and Genma were fighting over the last piece of food again. After five minutes passed they were still fighting, Ryoko finally decided to help them. *Slash! * When the food was at mid air, she slashed it into two pieces, one of the pieces fell into Ranma's plate and the other in Genma's.  
  
"Wow!" Ranma looked at Ryoko, "You know martial arts?"  
  
"Yep!" Ryoko smiled, thinking. 'Not only do I know martial arts, I have lots of powers too.'  
  
"Ryoko-chan's martial arts were great!" Akane said, "She may even be better then you are!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Ranma said, "No one can beat me!"  
  
"Why don't we have a match then?" Ryoko said, wanting to bring Ranma down from his 'I'm the man!' mood.  
  
"I don't fight girls." Said Ranma not looking at Ryoko. 'Please don't be mad.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Are you afeard that you might lose?" asked Ryoko slyly.  
  
"Afeard?!" Ranma yelled, "Never! Alright, you're on!"  
  
Ranma and Ryoko started to walk toward the dojo, while the family followed. Soon they reached the dojo, Ranma stood in his fighting stance, but Ryoko just stood there. The family sat there waiting for them to begin.  
  
"You can attack first." Said Ryoko smirking.  
  
"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you?" Ranma also smirking, thinking, 'I don't really want to hurt her, I'll just trip her and end the fight.'  
  
Ranma used his leg trying to kick her knees out from under her, but Ryoko jumped and skipped away from the leg. Ranma tried a jump kick, but didn't work, Ryoko jumped out of the way again and still keeping the smirk on her face. Soon Ranma really started to get into the fight, he tried every trick he got to beat her but nothing worked. Ranma thought to himself, 'Impossible, she can't be that good! I can't even touch her! Only one other way to win this, I hope this don't hurt her!' with all the energy in his body he formed the biggest 'chi' blast he has ever made, and fired it toward Ryoko. Ryoko was shocked at this, she screamed as she held up her force shield to stop the blast.  
  
As Ranma heard the Ryoko's scream, he though he really had hurt her. "Ryoko!" Ranma screamed in concern, as he ran over to her as fast as he can. Ryoko, however was fine but she couldn't see a thing with all the dust made by Ranma's 'chi' blast and she tripped on a piece of rock behind her. Ryoko began to scream as she fell toward the ground, just then Ranma had reached her and caught her. He set her on the ground gently, smiled, then fainted.  
  
Ryoko was shocked to see Ranma came this far just to make sure that she was safe, but before she could inform him that she was fine, he fainted. "Ranma!" she screamed, as she caught him before he could hit the ground.  
  
"Ryoko-chan? Ryoko-chan, what happened?" it was Akane's voice, she ran toward Ryoko as soon as she heard her screamed, she also though Ranma had hurt her, but as soon as she reached her, she could see that she was fine, because Ryoko was carrying Ranma on her back. "What happened to him?" Akane asked looking worriedly at Ranma.  
  
"Don't worry. He's fine." Ryoko keep walking toward the house, "He just over worked his body, that's all. He'll be fine as soon as he had a good rest." As soon as Ryoko finished her sentence, she jumped up into Ranma's Room, from his window  
  
Akane and the other member of the family did the same, using the door of course.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma slowly opened his eye and looked around him, it was 3:00 a.m. 'What happened?' he thought to himself, then suddenly a rush of memory came to him, 'Ryoko had beaten me. I've been beaten by a girl.' He thought sadly, suddenly some another things came to mind, 'How did I get into my room? Was Ryoko OK?' Ranma looked around the room he saw his father was sleeping beside him and Akane was also, it seems that she had fallen asleep taking care of him. Ranma smiled softly at Akane's sleeping face, then suddenly he heard his door opened and Ryoko walked in. He closed his eyes as fast as he could, he don't know why but he just did.  
  
Ryoko looked at Ranma's sleeping face and smiled. She quietly put down the bowl of hot water she was carrying, and submerges a towel in the water, wrings it out, slowly put it on Ranma's head.  
  
"Well, Akane finally fell asleep, I guess it's just me that's awake." Ryoko said quietly, "Ranma, you know that Akane had stayed up taken care you till thirdly minutes ago. You know, you are pretty heavy." Ryoko giggled at the last statement.  
  
'So, Ryoko was the one that took me up here,' Ranma though his eyes still closed, 'and she probable stayed up all this time too. Wait, didn't she get hurt by my attack? She should be getting some rest!'  
  
"Boy, I'm tried." Ryoko said put a blanket on Akane and moved her in a more comfortable position. After she's done that, Ranma decided it was time to let her know that he was awake. He slowly opened his eyes and said tiredly, "Ryoko?"  
  
"Ranma, you're awake." Ryoko smiled at him as she sat down beside him, "That's good, I was beginning to get worried."  
  
"Ryoko," Ranma looked at her and sitting up, "I'm sorry about the chi blast. Are you hurt badly?"  
  
"Ranma," Ryoko looked at him, "I'm not hurt at all. I've beat much harder changers, believe me! You just worried about yourself." She stood up, and began to walk off. "Well, now that you're awake, I can finally get soon sleep. Goodnight Ranma."  
  
"Ryoko?" Ranma yelled quietly to her, and Ryoko turned to him, "Thanks."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Ryoko smiled at him, walked out of Ranma's room and was about to go to Akane's room, when she noticed Ranma was following her. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Ryoko, I forgot to inform you that we are going to school tomorrow and I think I should give you the warning that Shampoo, Ukyou, Kuno, Kodachi, Musses and Ryoga will probably show up. You'll never know." Ranma said smiling.  
  
"Oh, like they can do anything to me." Ryoko smiled slyly back at Ranma.  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself." Ranma said also smiling slyly, "Too much confidence is not good for you."  
  
"Ha!" Ryoko laughed, "Like you can ever beat me!"  
  
"You bet I can!" Ranma said with confidence, moving very fast he jumped on Ryoko and pushed her against the wall, "What do you think of that?"  
  
"You know. I could get out of this really fast!" Ryoko said, still pinned against the wall.  
  
"Oh, your two are in big trouble!" both of them turned to the voice, it was Nabiki and in her hand she held a picture she just took-Ranma pinned Ryoko to the wall, both smirking, and they looked like as if they were about to kiss. With the moon light shining through the window behind them, it seems they were looking at each other with great passion, like two lovers who were about to share a tender moment. Both of them started to blush, because they notice how they looked in the picture. "So, how about it? Both of you pay me 50,000 Yan or should I go get Akane to take a look at this picture and she'll kill you both?"  
  
"Nabiki! How could you be so cold? Don't you have really feelings? Don't you ever feel bad when everyone is either mad at you or hate you? Nabiki, you know I don't have that much money! Why are you so unreasonable?" Ryoko said as she looked sadly at Nabiki.  
  
"No one hates me." Nabiki said in a very cold voice.  
  
'Uh oh!" Ranma thought, 'You personality's a little too open some times, Ryoko!"  
  
"Nabiki, look at me. When you black mail people, it may see fun for you, but did you every thought about what does the person your black mailing thinks? Every thought about how you would you feel if you were the one being black mailed? Every think about how you would feel if you were treated so coldly?" Ryoko said calmly at Nabiki.  
  
"I...I, you . . . " No one had done that to Nabiki before, she was shocked, and everything Ryoko said was true! She had been so cold to everyone, and there are many that hated her. She acts as if it was nothing, but she know she feel pain inside. "You're right." Nabiki said quietly, "I have been a jerk. However I can't stop my self from blackmailing people, because if I don't we won't have any money to live on!"  
  
"Tried to get a job, Nabiki." Ryoko said with a smile, "Just a small part time job, and maybe you should get your father to get a job too. It's just so sad to see the old man, sit there doing nothing all day, and maybe Ranma's father too. Nabiki, I really want people to like me, not hate me. I truly want be your friend, but I won't like it if you blackmail me."  
  
"I'm sorry Ryoko," said Nabiki also smiling, "but for now I just have to keep on doing what I'm doing, after all Nerima won't be Nerima without the famous Nabiki! Plus it's for my family, and somehow it's become my hobby. However, I guess I can make an exception for you. You know, no one ever had the guts say things like that to me before, your very brave Ryoko. As for why I'm going to make an exception for you, I don't know, but I guess I've got a good feeling about you."  
  
Nabiki smiled at Ryoko before leaving for her room, but then she turned and handed Ryoko the picture, then begin walking away again. Ryoko smiled softly as she looked at the picture, while Ranma was in total shock.  
  
"Are you Ok?" asked Ryoko as she looked at the shocked Ranma.  
  
"Wow!" Ranma gaped, "amazing! You got Nabiki-The ice Queen to let you off the hook!"  
  
"Come on." Said Ryoko as she smiled. "She's not that bad. Well, come on we need to go to bed. Good night Ranma!" Ryoko started to walk toward Akane's room.  
  
'She's cute.' Ranma thought to himself as he walked back to his room.  
  
*****  
  
In the next morning in the Tenchi family everyone seems to be depressed, everyone missed Ryoko, also they are all worried. Tenchi sees to be the most depressed, he hasn't smiled since Ryoko ran away. Sasami is the second most depressed. She really liked Ryoko. Sasami said she won't smile till Ryoko's back. Aeyka is the third most depressed, though she never told anyone, she really considered Ryoko as a friend, also Tenchi won't talk to her ever since Ryoko left. As for the others they are also depressed in one way or another. Now everyone's eating breakfast very quietly, till Tenchi broke the silence.  
  
"I'm leaving." Tenchi said quietly.  
  
"What?!" Aeyka screamed, "Load Tenchi! Have you gone mad? Even if you miss Miss Ryoko, you still can't leave us!"  
  
"Aeyka," Tenchi said with a sad smile, "I'm not going to leave you all. I have been transferred to another school in Nerima. Grandpa said told me Nerima is famous for all the martial artists that lives there. He said I need to improve my martial arts. He already set me up with a school there. Don't worry I'll come back to visit you all as much as I can, I promise."  
  
"Tenchi, then how will we make Ryoko stay if she comes back?" asked Sasami, "I'm sure she'll feel that you left her and she'll leave again."  
  
"Good point Sasami." Said Tenchi as he took out a piece of paper, "Sasami, this is my phone number in my room in Nerima, I want you to look after it while I'm gone. If anything happened I want you to call me and if Ryoko comes back I want you to call me as fast as you can, OK?"  
  
"Sure, Tenchi, but when are you leaving?" asked Sasami with a little smile.  
  
"Today." Tenchi looked aside, "I already have all my things packed. I'm sorry I was not able to tell you guys sooner, but I didn't want to make you people worry. Please make sure you call me fast as you can if Ryoko comes back. Well. I better be leaving for my train to Nerima." Tenchi stood up and started to get his bags.  
The rest of the family walked him out of the door and said sad good byes and watched sadly as he left.  
  
Tenchi went on the train, and left for Nerima.  
  
*****  
  
While in the Tendo's house, it was another normal morning, Ranma fighting his father, while the rest of the family is eating breakfast, the only difference in that. Akane was helping Ryoko with her school uniform, and proper clothing.  
  
"Really now!" Akane said angrily, "How can this be possible?! Not one of my bras fit you! How old are you Ryoko-chan?"  
  
"Seventeen." answered Ryoko.  
  
"I'm eighteen, I'm one year older than you but you've got a better figure than me that's not fair!" said Akane, jokingly. "Now what? I can't seem to find a bra that fit you."  
  
Just as Akane's not looking Ryoko transformed into a bar that fits her and said, "Oh, I almost forgot, I got one of my own, you don't have to worry Akane."  
  
Akane looked at Ryoko and smiled, "OK, now why don't you change into these clothing. I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Akane handed Ryoko the uniforms before walking out of the room.  
  
Ryoko transformed into the clothing fast, the uniform looks nice on her. The sky blue dress made her look wonderful. Suddenly some thing caught her eyes, the gem Tenchi given to her(In Shin Tenchi Muyo). 'Oh, Tenchi . . . ' she thought as tears started to form in her eyes, suddenly she remembers the waiting Akane, she controlled herself and fixed her clothing, and got up. Then suddenly she remembered the golden necklace her mother had given her before she died(This is based on the TV series, I think in the TV series Ryoko's mother and father died at a young age.). She thought about it and slowly put in on her nick. She turned to look in the mirror, she looked beautiful, the golden necklace brings out the color of her eyes, the sky blue dress brings out her beautifully French braided sky blue hair. Akane thought that she would look good in a French braid, so she braided it for her and tied it with a red bow. And the beautiful gem bracelet on her wrist that Tenchi had given to her finished the touch. She looked radiant, but only thing on her mind right now was Tenchi. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks, but she brushes them away fast, and walked out of the door.  
  
As soon as she reached downstairs, everyone gasped.  
  
"Wow!" Ranma gaped, "You look beautiful!" everyone else just nodded.  
  
"You look wonderful!" Kasumi smiled at Ryoko.  
  
"Thank you!" Ryoko smiled happily, but she can't stop thinking about Tenchi. She sat down and joined the family to eat breakfast. After everyone finished eating Ryoko, Ranma, Akane and Nabiki ran out of the door and run for school.  
  
Ryoko followed Ranma on the fence, while Akane and Nabiki walked on the ground beside them. Ryoko and the others were walking peacefully, until a purple haired girl riding a bicycle on a fence came in a fast speed screaming, "Nihao, Ranma!" and hugged Ranma. Both of them fell of the fence, while Ryoko jumped away from getting pushed of, then she jumped onto the ground. Just then, the purple haired girl noticed Ryoko.  
  
"Who you? Why you with Shampoo's Ranma?" Shampoo asked looked at Ryoko as if about to kill. "You another fiancee of Ranma? You better looking then pervert-girl, but if you want take Ranma, Shampoo kill!"  
  
"Hey! Who are you to call me a pervert?!" Akane snapped.  
  
"Shampoo no taking to you now, Akane. Shampoo taking to that girl!" Shampoo said as she pointed at Ryoko.  
  
"My name is Ryoko, and no, I'm not Ranma's fiancee! So, don't mind me! Ha, ha, ha!" Ryoko said as she laughed nervously.  
  
"OK then." Shampoo said as she turns to Ranma again.  
  
At the time Akane was getting really pissed, "Ranma!" she hissed, "what are you doing?!"  
  
"Wait Akane, let me explain!" Ranma yelled as he tried to get away from Shampoo.  
  
"Die, Ranma!" Akane screamed as she brought out her hammer and smashed Ranma on the head.  
  
"Are you OK, Ranma?" asked Ryoko with a huge sweat dot on her head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm kinda use to it now." Ranma answered as he winced because of the pain.  
  
"Ranma take Shampoo to date now?" Shampoo asked as she hugged Ranma even tighter.  
  
Before Ranma can answer, Ryoko grabbed him and ran toward the school screaming, "Come on, we are going to be late!" however they didn't get very far, because Shampoo jumped in front of Ryoko and brought out her sword.  
  
"Where you take Ranma?" Shampoo asked as she took a step toward Ryoko.  
  
"We are going to school?" Ryoko answered the obese answer.  
  
"No, Ranma no go school!" Shampoo yelled as she started to attack Ryoko with her sword,  
"Ranma take Shampoo to date!" Shampoo was shocked as Ryoko simply avoided all Shampoo's attacks, but she didn't attack back, Shampoo was not happy. 'Why did she avoid all Shampoo attacks? No one can beat Shampoo, other then Ranma! Shampoo no let her win!"   
  
Shampoo started to attack as fast as she can, but Ryoko continues to avoid her attacks and refuse to attack back. This continues for a while till, Ryoko was getting tired because she had not fully recovered from all that running from yesterday decided it was time to stop this, Ranma, Akane and Nabiki were getting so worried. Ryoko waited for a moment then, simply stepped out of the way and tripped Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo was shocked, no one had beaten her so easy before, Ryoko had beaten her with one single attack. It shouldn't even be called an attack. She just simply tripped her.  
  
"How kitten girl beat shampoo so fast? Now shampoo have to give you kiss of death!" Shampoo started to move toward Ryoko, but before she can give Ryoko the kiss of death Ranma blocked her way. "Why Ranma protect Kitten girl?" Shampoo demanded.  
  
Ranma shuddered a bit at the word kitten, then answered, "Shampoo, I won't let you give Ryoko the kiss of death, because first of all Ryoko's not my fiancee and she just came to Nerima two days ago, secondly, she has no idea about your rules. So, please leave her alone. And if you don't you'll have to go through me."  
  
Shampoo was taken back, Ranma never had mind that much before, why do he care for that girl so much? "Fine, Shampoo let girl this time, but girl no get lucky anymore." As Shampoo finished, she left.  
  
Ryoko looked at Ranma as he turned around and looked back at her, "Ranma, I'm sorry, I guess I didn't bring you the peace you hoped for." Ryoko said looking into Ranma's eyes.  
  
"Come on, Ryoko. It was not your fault." Ranma said smiling.  
  
"Well, come on! We are going to be late!" Ryoko yelled as she ran toward the school with a big smile. Ranma and Akane followed Ryoko as fast as they can.  
  
Soon, they reached the school front yard, Kuno walked over to Ranma and Akane, he had just change Ranma and was about to attack when he saw the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. He froze right at the spot.  
  
Ranma was looking at Kuno oddly, he thought for sure that he was going to change him for a fight but, Kuno was just standing there looking at them.  
  
Finally Kuno manage to speak, "What is your name my goddess?"  
  
"Ryoko." Ryoko answered calmly.  
"Very well. If you can beat me, I will allow you to date me." Kuno said as he started to attack Ryoko.  
  
"Date you? Ha! Like I would ever want to date you!" Ryoko laughed at the statement, as she jumped away from all his attacks.  
  
'She's good!' though Kuno, 'Such beauty, such grace, truly worthy of my self!' After Kuno saw none of his attack worked, he started to attack for real, as fast as he can. However, it was nothing to Ryoko. Ryoko thought to herself, 'How pathetic! He doesn't stand a chance against me!' she simply kicked Kuno and he fell to the ground.  
  
"I'll date you!" Kuno said before he fainted.  
  
"Idiot!" said Ryoko as she and the rest of the group walked in to the school.  
  
Be continued.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Tenchi is going to live in Nerima, but does he know that Ryoko is also there? Will he find her? And even if he dose will Ryoko be willing to go back to the Tenchi family? To know the answer you will have to wait. Oh, if there are spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, please forgive me! This is my first FanFic. And please do e-mail me to tell me if this is good!  
  
E-mail me please at : sweet@doramail.com  



	2. A New Life

Disclaimer : Dear Readers I'm here to tell you that I do NOT own these characters, Ranma 1/2 was created by Rumiko Takeuchi and brought to us by Viz Communications. Tenchi Muyo was created by and Masaki Kajishima, and was brought to us by Pioneer LDC and AIC. So, please don't sue me! I don't have any money! Now you may read the fanfic.  
  
Ryoko in Nerima  
2. A New life  
  
Ranma, Akane, Nabiki and Ryoko went in the school got Ryoko registered and walked in to the class room with out any more trouble, that is before they got in the class room.  
  
"I don't believe it!" cried Ranma, "They let Ryoko skip a grade just like that! Not that I don't like that, it's just I can't believe a girl who's on the road for almost all her life could be this smart!"  
  
"Isn't it a good thing that Ryoko-chan is very smart?" said Akane.  
  
'What can I say, Earth is such a back water plant, any one that's in outer space can answer the questions they ask.' though Ryoko to herself as she smiled at Ranma Akane and Nabiki.  
  
"Well, this is my classroom, I'll see you later OK?" said Nabiki as she headed for her room.  
  
After saying good bye to Nabiki and walked a little more, Ryoko, Ranma, and, Akane reach their classroom and they got in.  
  
"OK, students!" yelled the teacher to the class, "We will be having a new student, her name is Ryoko, she's very smart and she managed to skip a grade as soon as she got here! Let's give a warm welcome to Miss Ryoko!"  
  
As soon as Ryoko walk in to the classroom, all the boys eyes went on her body, drooling and as the girls notice Ryoko was getting all the boys' attention, jealousy filled in their eyes. As Ranma and Akane notice this, they growled.   
  
'This happens all the time!' Akane thought angrily, 'Every time a pretty girl shows up, the boys gets perverted and the girls get really unreasonable. Poor Ryoko-chan, she must feel so disappointed, she wanted it to be excepted in this school and because of these jerk, she must feel so bad. They are going to pay for this!'  
  
'Stupid perverted jerks!' Ranma thought as he gave some of the boys the evil eyes.  
  
The three went through the classes without any more trouble, but as soon as the lunch break came and they reached outside to eat lunch, troubles followed.  
  
"Ranchan!" Ukyou yelled as soon as she saw Ranma, Akane and Ryoko approach, and ran toward them. "How are you doing, honey?"  
"Ukchan," Ranma said nervously, "hi!"  
  
Ukyou was glad Ranma was so warm to her, till she saw Ryoko and Akane standing on the each side of Ranma. "Why is she here, Ranchan?" Ukyou asked as she looked at Ryoko full of curiosity and jealousy.  
  
"Uh, Ukchan meet Ryoko, she's staying at my house." Ranma said as he tried to explain, but before he could finish explaining to Ukyou, she grabbed Ryoko by the shirt and yelled at her.  
  
"Listen you little hussy!" Ukyou hissed at Ryoko, "Ranchan already has four fiancees, he don't need one more! What ever his father sold him for this time, it doesn't count because it was not his fault! So, you might as well leave, because Ranchan will never pick you over me!"  
  
Ryoko sweat dropped with button eyes.  
  
"OH?! And why is that?!" Akane screamed at Ukyou with rage.  
  
"Well, because I have a great figure, beautiful eyes, CAN swim, and I CAN COOK! Unlike some one I know!" Ukyou yelled back.  
  
"Hello? I'm still here you know." Ryoko said to Ukyou while trying to prevent a battle between the two with Ukyou still holding on to her shirt, tried to get the girls attention, but as we all know, didn't work.  
  
"Why you!" Akane growled as she grabbed a big rock and threw it at Ukyou FURIOUSLY.  
  
"Ha, two can play this game!" Ukyou yelled as she picked Ryoko up and threw her toward Akane. Ryoko was shocked by this move and screamed as she was send flying toward Akane.  
  
"Ryoko!" Ranma screamed as he was also shock, he jumped up as fast as he can to catch Ryoko before she can get hurt. "Are you all right?" Ranma asked as he set her down on the ground.   
  
"I can take care of my..."  
  
"Ukyou! What are you doing?!"  
  
Ukyou was taken back by this, Ranma was really mad. And he had called her Ukyou not Ukchan, Ukyou! How could he do this for this hussy! "Why are you protecting her Ranchan?" Ukyou asked, in a small and sad tone of voice.  
  
"Because you were using her as a weapon!" Ranma said angrily, "Why is it that every time you see me with another girl, you think she's my fiancee? Ryoko is just my friend that's all! I know Shampoo would do this, and she did, but I didn't expect this from you, too. I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Ranchan," Ukyou said quietly, as tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry."  
"Oh, come on Ranma!" Ryoko said in a cheery voice, "It is true that you have WAY to many fiancees! After all, with that stupid dumb old man of your's, it's not hard to think that I'm another one of your fiancees."  
  
Ranma looked at Ryoko, nodded and laughed nervously, "I guess your right, Ryoko. I'm sorry Ukchan, I guess I over reacted. You know, Ryoko's right! My old man really need to be taught a lesson!"  
  
"Hey, I wanna help too, you know!" Ukyou said smiling glad to see that Ranma was not mad at her any more.  
  
"Hey, what about me!" Akane yelled jokingly.  
  
"You can have a piece, till we are done Akane." Ranma said as he gave a wink to Akane.  
  
"That's all very nice, but I want something to EAT! And I mean NOW!" Ryoko said as she dragged Ranma and Akane off, with Ukyou behind them.  
  
'That girl,' thought Ukyou as she followed the three, 'she was able to change Ranma's mood so easily, boy, am I glad she's not another one of Ranma's fiancees, and if she was, I've got some serious competition.'  
  
*****  
  
Mean while, Tenchi had just reached Nerima, it was not that long of a ride, but it was noon and he's hungry. He decided, it was best for him to find a place to stay, eat some food and go visit his new school. So, he got cab, went to a student hotel near his school and went up to his room.  
  
As soon as he was settled, he went to a look for a place to eat, when he saw a catch place, Cat-Café, he walked in and ordered a bowl of the cheapest thing there is. And it was a simple bowl of noddles, it wasn't really that bad, except it seems that the people in that place are so in to martial arts, that even at lunch time the people here are throwing chair, desk, pan, bowl... at each other.   
  
It seems that the girl with purple hair and the guy wearing a pair of glasses was at it the most. The girl is always yelling, "Shampoo no go out with you!" and the guy is yelling, "Wait my love!" before the guy got hit on the head again. Tenchi was a bit confused by the fact that, the guy was calling the girl, Shampoo, the girl didn't looked a thing like a hair product.  
  
'Man, this place is even more dangerous than my house!' Tenchi thought as he thought about how Ryoko and Aeyka were always fighting, 'Ryoko...' Tenchi thought gloomily as he thought about Ryoko. He left as soon as he finished his food, he was afraid that he might get involves in a fight on his first day in Nerima.  
  
Tenchi step on the school ground, got him self registered, and went into his new classroom.  
"Class," The teacher said to his class, "Today, we have a new student, his name is Tenchi Masaki. He's here with us because his grandfather wants him to learn more martial arts. But it seems that you already know a lot of martial arts. Don't you?"  
  
"Some." Tenchi said shy.  
  
"Well, then would you like to come a long with us as we go to Furinkan High to a competition match?" Asked the teacher.  
  
"Furinkan High?" Tenchi asked very confused.  
  
"Yes, that high school has the best martial artists in Nerima." Explain one of the students, "And that Ranma is best in that school. He had even mastered the 'chi' attacks. But he has more girlfriends than he can handle, I wonder what will happen this time when he tries to chose his partner."  
  
"It's 3:00, today afternoon. You would come won't you? We need as many martial artists as we can get to try and beat them." added the teacher.  
  
"Sure, but I'm not that good." Tenchi replied.  
  
"No problem, just try your best." said the teacher as he pointed out where Tenchi should sit.  
  
Tenchi had sat down next to a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, a little taller than Tenchi and was not bad looking, "hi!" Tenchi greeted him. "My name is Tenchi, as you already know. What's your name?"  
  
"Koniku," answered the boy as he smile at Tenchi, "Nice to meet you Tenchi!"  
  
Tenchi smiled back and turned to the teacher. As soon as Tenchi had turned the smile had disappeared from Koniku's face and was replaced by a serious dark and evil look as he whispered, "Tenchi Masaki."  
  
*****  
  
Mean time, Furinkan High they were having almost the same conversation, except more violent.  
  
"I get to be Ranchan's partner! After all I'm his cute fiancee!" Ukyou yelled at Akane, Kodachi, and Shampoo while smiling at the same time.  
  
"No way!" yelled Akane, "I had always been Ranma's partner, and plus Shampoo and Kodachi don't even go to this school!"  
  
"Yeah!" Yelled Ukyou, "That's right! What are you two doing here anyway?!"  
  
"Well, there they go again." Ranma sighed as he and Ryoko stood together, staring at the four girls yelling and screaming at each other.  
  
Suddenly, the four girls stopped, and turned to Ranma.  
  
"Ranma we've decided to let you chose your partner this time." Said Akane as she smiled at Ranma.  
  
"Uh?!"  
  
"That right," Shampoo added, "Shampoo know Ranma chose her right?"  
  
"Uh...uh..." Ranma shad a big sweat drop on his head as he saw all four girls looking at him hopefully, he just can't chose. He know if he chose, the girls would either be hurt or they could start to fight again. Ryoko saw the funny look on Ranma's face, and giggled. Ranma turned to look at Ryoko and an idea formed in his head.  
  
"Alright, I'll chose." Said Ranma with a sly smile on his face, "And I chose...(girls looking at him hopefully) Ryoko!"  
  
All the girl fell over from the shock, "What?" Ryoko asked as she got back up.  
  
"You are the perfect choice, Ryoko." Explained Ranma, "You are a great martial artist, after all you even beat me!"  
  
"I guess," Said Ryoko unsurely, "but are you guys mad?" Ryoko looked over at Akane and the other girls.  
  
Ukyou, Shampoo, Kodachi are rather unhappy about this, but Akane smiled, 'This would be the perfect chance to let Ryoko-chan show everyone how good of a martial artist she is. And maybe she'll even fit in better. I think ten years of being chosen for this event is enough.'  
  
Akane looked at Ryoko and said with confident and satisfactory, "It's OK, Ryoko-chan. Ranma's right, you are a great martial artist, and I'm sure you won't let us down."  
  
After 5 minutes of Ryoko, Ranma and Akane explained clearly that Ryoko and Ranma was just friends, Ukyou, and Shampoo calmed down. However, Kodachi was a problem, she was not about to lose this chance to be with Ranma to Ryoko.  
  
"Ranma-sama is mine and there is no way I'm losing him to a hussy like you! Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho!" Kodachi yelled menacingly before she started to attack Ryoko, but it didn't last that long since Akane booted her away.  
  
"Well, that settles her." Said Akane as she smiled at Ryoko.  
  
"Thanks Akane." said Ryoko smiling back, "You really are a great help!"  
  
"Sure thing Ryoko-chan that's what friends are for." Akane replied.  
  
'Friends.' Ryoko thought sadly, 'Will they still be friends with me after they find out who I really am? I don't even understand why they want me here now, I mean I've brought them nothing but trouble.'  
  
"Hey, if you and Ranma are going to battle you better hurry, it's almost 3:00." Ukyou reminded they.  
  
"That Right!" Shampoo added.  
  
"Well, come on Ranma, let's get going!" Ryoko said as she lead the group into the school dojo (well, there's probably no dojo in a school, but there might be! Somehow...), where the fight will take place.  
  
*****  
  
It was three o'clock and best martial artists of each high school have arrived.  
  
"Well, will you Tenchi?" Asked Koniku.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Said Tenchi unsurely, "But like I told you, Koniku. I'm not that good."  
  
"Well, you are a lot better than me, partner. I hope you don't mind pairing up with me." Said Koniku.  
  
"No, not at all. I'm just glad I got a friend in this place so fast." Said Tenchi smiling at Koniku.  
  
"Sure thing." said Koniku as he smiled back  
  
*****  
  
"Ranma, are you sure this will work?" Asked Ryoko.  
  
"Sure!" said Ranma, "You handle one and I'll handle one and it'll be over before you know it!"  
  
*****  
  
"Koniku-san!" Yelled a boy with black hair.  
  
"Yohchi!" Koniku yelled back, "Hi! What's wrong?"  
  
"You are not going to believe this!" yelled Yohchi, "Ranma actually came right on time and with out girls all over him!"  
  
"Really?" Koniku asked.  
  
"Yeah!" answered Yohchi, "And this time his partner's not another one of his fiancee!"  
  
"Wow!" Koniku said with big eyes.  
  
"And I'll tell ya, that babe is hot!" said Yohchi.  
  
"What's her name?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"Ryoko." replied Yohchi.  
  
"R...Ryoko?" Tenchi gaped at the name, 'Ryoko? The Ryoko I know? No, it can't be." Tenchi thought to himself.  
  
"Hey, Tenchi, you Ok?" asked Yohchi, "You look lost in thought."  
  
"Oh, sorry." said Tenchi, he slowly looked away and whispered, "Ryoko."  
  
*****  
  
"Dear Students of schools in Nerima!" Yelled the teacher that's in charge of this event, "We come here today all over Nerima for the cup of the best martial artist of the all Nerima high schools. As you know, in the past Ranma Saotome of Furinkan High school has been the wining this cup ever since he came here two years ago, not only that Mr. Saotome has won a lot of other martial artist awards. He's fast, strong and he has also mastered 'chi' attacks!  
  
However this year, Mr. Sermima the martial arts teacher of Seriha(I'm just making up names here, but if in some miracle any of the name I have written is a real name, sorry) High had promised that their new changers Heoku and his brother Heoki are going beat Ranma! Mr. Sermima said the two brothers had also mastered the power of 'chi'.  
  
However, Ranma had also promised that he will also for sure win, because he has mastered more powerful tricks, attacks, defenses, styles, and moves over the year and his got a wonderful new partner, Miss Ryoko. We don't know much about Miss Ryoko yet, because she just came to Furinkan High today, but we do know she's very smart since she jumped a grade on her first day here. And as for if she's a good martial artist, I guess we'll find out today."  
  
"Ok, let's begin the competition!" As soon as the teacher finished a student came up to announce who's going against who. "Ranma and Ryoko vs. Sherio and Kanako!"  
  
The two teams came out from the two sides of the dojo.  
  
"Fight!"  
  
Ranma was about to begin, but Ryoko was way ahead of him. Before he could even move, Ryoko knocked the two fighters on the other team out, it happened so fast that the others didn't even see the two punches she did on the other team.  
  
The announcer stood here in shock for several seconds, before managing to choke out, "Uh...the winner is Ranma and Ryoko. Next Ryoko and Ranma vs. Reku and Koshu."  
  
The teams once again faced each other.  
  
"Fight!"  
  
This time Ryoko didn't attack, but Ranma did, it took him two minutes to took the other team, a lot longer than Ryoko, but very fast for a normal human, after all, they are facing the best martial artists of each school and you know what the martial artists of Nerima are like.  
  
"The winner is Ranma and Ryoko. Next Ranma and Ryoko vs. Shonobe and Konoka."  
  
The other team came up.  
  
"Fight!"  
  
Ryoko did the same thing she did before, the other team wanted to block it but was too slow and was knocked out with in five seconds, again.  
  
"The winner is Ranma and Ryoko. Next Ranma and Ryoko vs. Tenchi and Koniku."  
  
'Tenchi?' thought Ryoko, 'No, it can't be." but, she knew she was wrong when she saw Tenchi and an other boy came to view.  
  
Tenchi slowly approached toward the other team, he couldn't believe his eyes, it was Ryoko.  
  
"Fight!"  
  
Ranma and Koniku started to attack each other, but Tenchi and Ryoko just stood there looking at each other, both of them didn't paying any attention to the fight. As soon as Koniku saw this, he delivered a kick towards Ryoko's head.  
  
However Tenchi foreseen this and he know he just won't let that happed. "Ryoko!" he let out a yell as he ran towards her as fast as he can, pushed her out of the way but, not fast enough to get away himself and got knocked out cold.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko gaped as she went over to Tenchi's limp form.  
  
Koniku smiled evilly at Tenchi's move, but he forgot Ranma was still there. And that was a big mistake since Ranma was right behind him, Koniku was knocked out with a punch on the head.  
  
Tenchi slowly woke up, he looked up and saw Ryoko looking down at him. He was about to say something to her, but before he could start he was dragged off by his teacher-by his ears. Ryoko looked at Tenchi sadly and whispered, "Tenchi..."  
  
"The winner is Ranma and Ryoko. Next Ryoko and Ranma vs. Heoku and Heoki."  
  
Ryoko stood up and walked over to Ranma as the other team appeared.  
  
"Fight!"  
  
"So, you are Ranma Saotome. Well, today is your day to go down! Cause no one can defeat the 'chi brothers'!" Said Heoku looked at Ranma slyly.  
  
"That's right!" added Heoki.  
  
"Ha, that's a laugh! There is no way you can beat me!" Ranma said in a very confident voice.  
  
"We'll see." Said Heoki.  
  
The fight started, Heoku and Ranma started to fighting, but they seem to be a pretty even match, because they can't get through each others defense. However, between Ryoko and Heoki was different. Ryoko was able to avoid all Heoki's attacks.  
  
"Beauty and grace, each woman should at least have one of them, and you have them both. I'm impressed!" said Heoki as he attacked again. Ryoko just jumped out of the way.  
  
"Heoki, enough!" yelled Heoku, "Time to finish them off!"  
  
"Right!" Heoki yelled back, then he turned to Ryoko, "I've had great fun. I'll be back for you."  
  
Heoku and Heoki, jumped away from Ryoko and Ranma, as soon as they landed they started to concentrate on their 'chi', they glow in red lights and soon each of them had a big red 'chi' ball in their hands.  
  
"Hell Tiger Two In One Blast!" Yelled the two at the same time as the two 'chi' balls was combined into one big 'chi' blast and was sent flying toward Ranma and Ryoko in an incredible speed.  
  
Ranma was shocked by the move and the size of the 'chi' blast, he closed his eyes and braced himself for impact of the blast.  
  
As for Ryoko, she was also shocked by the attack, but she put up the force shield just in time to block herself and Ranma from the impact of the blast.  
  
Ranma slowly looked up as he didn't feel the pain of getting hit by a chi blast or anything! And saw Ryoko standing in front of him unharmed by the 'chi' blast at all. She was smiling at him, looking a little tried, "How does she do that?" Ranma said to himself quietly.  
  
"Ha, how pathetic!" laughed Heoku.  
  
"Just who are you calling pathetic?" Asked Ryoko walking toward them with a sly smirk.  
  
"What? How could you block that?" Asked Heoku totally shocked, when he realized their blast didn't hurt their opponents at all.  
  
Ryoko moved toward them in a flash and tripped them. As soon as the boys hit the ground she answered, "That's my secret! But I'll tell you one thing, both of you are very good and you two are the best martial artists I've faced today." Ryoko walk away from the fallen boys as soon as she finished.  
  
Everyone looked at Ryoko in complete shock, finally the announcer managed, "Uh, the winners for the Nerima high school cup are Miss Ryoko and Mr. Ranma Saotome!"  
  
Everyone in Furinkan High started to cheer as the announcement was made, and one of the teacher handed Ranma and Ryoko the cup.  
  
*****  
  
"Tenchi! The reason you're here is to beat that girl, not beat yourself up!" complained Yohchi.  
  
"Sorry." Tenchi said in a quite voice.  
  
'So, I was right, those two are the Tenchi and Ryoko, Yuugi had tried to separate! Too bad she gave up, her plan had worked so well! Till the last moment. Oh well, I guess I'll have to finish the job for her! And just to make sure I've got the right people...' thought Koniku as he smiled evilly.  
  
While no one's looking he formed a small glowing ball in his hands and let it fly toward the ground several feet in front of Ryoko. The ball started to grow bigger and soon the big glowing ball changed into a monstrous creature !  
  
Everyone gasped in shock and backed away from the monster as fast as they could, except for Ryoko and Ranma, who couldn't really go any where at the moment, because the monster had blocked their way out.  
  
Tenchi started to run toward Ryoko and Ranma as soon as he saw them surrounded by the monster, and had manage to reach them. He took out his Tenchi-ken, activated it and slammed it toward the monster, and managed to get the monster's attention away from Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled, as he started to fight with the monster. "Take your friend and get out of here!"  
  
Ryoko looked at Tenchi in surprise then, turned to Ranma and yelled. "Ranma! You get out of here right now!"  
  
"No way!" Ranma yelled back.  
  
"Ranma please! Do it, before the monster turns back to us!" Ryoko yelled once again as she pushed Ranma toward the exit then, she made her energy sword and charged toward the monster.   
  
Ranma stood by the door in shock as Ryoko made several energy balls at once and threw it at the monster. 'How did she do that?! I never seen any one could concentrate their energy so fast! And how the heck do they manage to make their 'chi' into swords?'  
  
Tenchi had managed to get a hold of the monster's head and slam his sword in it, while Ryoko did the same with her sword, but in it left leg instead. The monster screamed in pain and vanished.  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi took back their energy swords and looked at each other in the eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Mean while Koniku sat on the roof of the school looking down at the rest of the students.  
  
Koniku felt the dark energy of the monster was gone and smiled. 'I was right. Well, Tenchi and Ryoko, enjoy this little moment of peace I'll give you, because you'll never have another chance again! Ha, ha, ha!' he thought to himself as he teleported away, laughing evilly.  
  
*****  
  
"Ryoko." Tenchi said as he approached her, "Ryoko, I'm sorry, I really am."  
  
"Tenchi..." Ryoko whispered as Tenchi reached out and took her by her shoulders.  
  
"Ryoko, listen to me. In your letter you said your not as strong as you thought you were and you were not an adult woman?" Tenchi said looking at Ryoko as she slowly nodded. "Well, I'm not an adult man, and I'm not strong as I thought I was either. When Sakuya died, I thought I won't be as sad as I was, because after all she didn't really love me, she was made to do that. She's not even a real person, for crying out loud! But, I still feel just as sad and betrayed. You were right, I did loved Sakuya at that time."  
  
As soon as he said that sentence, Ryoko tried to back away from him, Tenchi had expected this so he tightened his grip on her, and he pull her closer to him as he continued, "However, that doesn't mean you have no place in my heart, Ryoko, I'm not sure that I love you, but I promise you, I really do care for you and I'll do everything in my power to protect you. So please, come back Ryoko."  
  
"Tenchi." Ryoko said as she stepped away from him. She smiled. "I've learned a lot of things over the years when I was on Earth. I learned about friendship, love and heartbreak. Not only that, being on Earth had helped me remember what it feels like to have family once more, and to have people that you care about again. But, the one thing I understand the most of all is that when someone reject your love you don't stick around, I've waited for you for so long Tenchi, but I guess waiting was just not enough."  
  
"Ryoko..." Tenchi started, but was cut off by Ryoko.  
  
"Tenchi, all I can say now is good bye, I'm sorry for all the times I was freeloading at your house and I...I love you. Please say good bye to everyone for me." with that Ryoko turned around and ran out of the dojo.  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi call out to her, but it was too late Ryoko had already left by jumping roof to roof.  
  
*****  
  
'That was weird!' Ranma thought as he chased after Ryoko as soon as she left. 'I've never seen Ryoko like this, she looked so sad when she left. What happened between her and that guy anyway? Had...had he done anything to her? If he had I'll make him pay!' he thought to himself angrily.  
  
*****  
  
Soon, Ryoko had reached the Tendo household, she ran in as fast as she can, avoiding all greetings and the questions, just ran up to her room as fast as she could. As soon as she reach the upstairs room, she ran in and shut the door. She don't have the energy to sport her body or held in the tears anymore so, she just collapsed to the floor and let her tears flow freely.  
  
*****  
  
By that time Ranma had reached the Tendo dojo and ran inside. He asked everyone  
  
"Hey, had any body seen Ryoko? Where did she go?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Akane, "She just ran up to her room as fast as she could, what happened Ranma? It isn't like Ryoko-chan to act so blindly."  
  
"Well, I think it has some thing to do with the guy that had battled with her to defeat that monster." Ranma said as he started to explain to everyone how Ryoko and Tenchi had battled with the monster and how they talked to each other.  
  
Of course he had no idea what they were talking about, but he did know that there's something between the two. Then something came to his mind. "You know, Ryoko never did told us a lot about her past." Ranma said as he started to think out loud, "I mean all she ever told us was the fact that she's be on the road for most of her live."  
  
"Yeah, your right." agreed Akane, "I've always wonder how Ryoko-chan had avoided your chi blast with out any harm."  
  
"Yeah, I know!" Ranma said, "She did the same trick to the those chi brothers or whatever, we faced today. Well, for now I'm going to check if she's Ok, then maybe later I ask her about her past and who she really is."  
  
"Ok." agreed Akane.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma reached upstairs went to Akane's room and knocked on the door. "Ryoko?" he asked, "Can I come in?"  
  
Ryoko whose on the opposite side of the door was still on the ground crying. She stood up as fast as she could, dried up her tears and answered, "Um, come in."  
  
"Ryoko?" Ranma said as he opened the door and walked in. "Are you Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, fine." She answered not looking at him.  
  
"You don't look like it." Ranma said as he sat beside her on the bed.  
  
"I'm fine! Please leave me alone!" Ryoko yelled as she got up and tried to leave the room but she tripped on one of Akane's books on the floor and fell to the floor.  
  
Ranma got up and got over there as fast as he could, helped Ryoko up, then helped her over to the bed, let her sit down and sat beside her.  
  
Before Ranma could ask her what's with her, Ryoko threw herself in to his arms and cried.  
  
Ranma was shocked by the move, he's not really good dealing with girls crying, but what he done felt so natural it even shocked himself. He put one around Ryoko's body and the stroked her hair with his free hand.  
  
Ryoko was sobbing, "I don't believe it, I'm acting like a weak little girl. Oh, Tenchi why does it hurt so much to say goodbye?"  
  
Since her face was buried in Ranma chest, he could only manage to make out the words, weak and why does it hurt so much. He guessed that Ryoko thought she was weak because she's crying and that boy had hurt her somehow, which came pretty close.  
  
After a while Ryoko had cried herself to sleep and Ranma fell a sleep too, still holding Ryoko, but what really odd was he was asleep in a sitting position and didn't fall over or nothing!  
  
After about one hour later Ryoko slowly woke up, and remembered where she was at the moment. She slowly looked up and saw Ranma's face, a huge sweat drop formed on her head, 'Is it normal for people to be asleep while sitting up and don't fall over? Wait, Aeyka done it before, but I don't think she was as tense as he is.' Ryoko thought as she eased herself out of Ranma's grip and somehow managed to push Ranma on the bed without waking him up, she got a blanket and put it on Ranma, then left the room.  
  
*****  
  
"Ryoko-chan!" Akane said as she saw Ryoko walked down the stairs, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to take a bath now Ok?" Ryoko answered as she smiled and walked toward the bathroom.  
  
"Sure thing!" Akane replied.  
  
*****  
  
Ryoko entered the bath room, phrased out of her cloth, add water to the tub and entered.  
  
"Mmmm, this is relaxing!" she smiled as she started to wash a bit, she was feeling peaceful at last, but it didn't last that long though.  
  
*****  
  
Happosai just got home after being chased by myriad of girls, he was bored, it's been two days and Ranma had not chase after him for stealing panties even once! However, he know just the thing that would cheer him up! He ran toward the bathroom.  
  
As soon as he reached there, something caught his eyes. It was a girl, she was the most sexy girl he had seen, such gorgeous body, such beautiful face, but how come he had never seen her here before?   
  
'She most be new here. Well, I'll just have to make her feel welcome!' Happosai thought as a sly smile made it's way to his face.  
  
*****  
  
Ryoko on the other hand was enjoying herself, the warm water was so comforting, and it made her feel sleepy for some reason. She had allowed herself to be totally relaxed, and that was a mistake.   
  
Happosai ran towards her as fast as he could and jumped on her breasts, "Welcome to Tendo dojo!" Happosai said happily as he started to feel her out, "I'm Grandpa Happosai, here to say you can stay here as long as you want, sweetie!"  
  
Ryoko totally freaked out, some old man only about 1 and half foot tall was grabbing onto her breasts and feeling her out! At first she just stood there in total shock and disgust, then finally she manage to move a again, she started to scream.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! PERVERT!!!!!!!"   
  
*****  
  
Ryoko's scream rocked the whole house, everyone in the house rushed toward the bathroom.  
  
Ranma who was woken up by Ryoko's scream was the first to reach there, "Happosai! You leave Ryoko alone or I'll...uh?" Ranma stop as a huge sweat drop form on his forehead.  
  
Ryoko was wearing only a towel to cover up her body, hitting Happosai with a chair that was in the bathroom and was screaming, "PERVERT! *slam!* PERVERT! *whack!* PERVERT! *punch!* PERVERT! *whack!* PERVERT!..."  
  
As soon as the rest of the family reached there everyone fell over do to the shock. After Ryoko had finally calmed down, Akane and Ranma was left to comfort her, while the rest of the family dragged a very beaten up Happosai out of the bathroom, but not soon after that Ranma was booted out of the bath room, by an angry Akane, because Ryoko was a girl and Ranma should not be here while she's not dressed yet!  
  
"Ryoko-chan? Are you alright?" Akane asked as she soon as Ranma was sent flying out of the room.  
  
"I'll live, I guess," Ryoko answered, "as long as I never see that old wrinkly, midget pervert again! I'll only show my body to the person I love and it'll never be that pervert! I swear, If that pervert ever come near me again, I'll kill him!"  
  
Akane sweat dropped, "Well, that's Happosai for you, he's mine and Ranma's fathers' master. He get his energy from touching girls' body and underwear."  
  
"Oh, that's just sick! Wait, he's you and Ranma's fathers' master?" Ryoko looked at Akane.  
  
"Yeah, I feel so ashamed." Akane said as she and Ryoko laughed.  
  
"Ryoko-chan?" Kasumi said as she entered the bathroom, smiling warmly, "I've got some clothes for you to wear, I'll put them here Ok?"  
  
"Ok." Replied Ryoko with a smile, "Thanks!"  
  
"Your welcome!" Kasumi said with a kind smile as she left the bathroom.  
  
Ryoko undid the towel she had rapped a round her body, grabbed the clothes Kasumi had given her, (it was a pink V-neck T-shirt, and a black mini skirt) she puts them on her body, 'Hmm, so soft and comfy, and they fit too.' she thought to herself, then asked out loud, "What do you think Akane?"  
  
"Very cute." Akane whistled, "You know I have some cloth that I don't wear that often, maybe you could try them. You'll never know, they may look good on you."  
  
"Sure." Ryoko said as she walked out of the bathroom with Akane behind her.  
  
*****  
  
Soon, the two girls walked down the stairs, then laughed as they saw Ranma and Happosai both with several big bumps on their heads.  
  
"Well, this is very interesting! Ranma and Happosai both looking completely pathetic! Ha ha ha!" Akane couldn't help herself as she laughed her head off, Ryoko who was standing beside Akane couldn't help herself as well as she giggled.  
  
"Shut up!" Ranma yelled to the two laughing girls.  
  
"..." Akane and Ryoko stopped for a while, but started to laugh again, very soon. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha..."  
  
"Ranma!" The two girls stopped laughing as soon as Shampoo made her entrance (Breaking the wall) and groped Ranma, "Ranma take Shampoo to date, yes?"  
  
"S...Shampoo? Why are you here?" Ranma asked very nervous.  
  
"Great grandma said take break, Shampoo come visit husband." Shampoo answered as she hugged Ranma even tighter.  
  
"Ranma!" Akane yelled glowing blue, while Ryoko backed away from her as far as possible, but before Akane could react Ukyou jumped in yelling.  
  
"Leave Ranchan alone you hussy!"  
"Ranma darling!" Kodachi screamed as she also jumped in.  
  
Ryoko sweat dropped, pressed herself against a wall as the girls started to fight in front of her, with Ranma running all over the place screaming. 'Boy!' She thought, 'And I thought my life was a mess!'  
  
Ryoko moved slowly one inch at a time away form the group, she almost made it to the stairs when a fly object jumped in front of her held her in to a tight embrace and yelled.  
  
"My beloved Shampoo! We must get married right away!" The figure said as he held Ryoko in a tighter embrace.  
  
'This must be the blind fool Mousse Ranma told me about.' Ryoko thought as she screamed, "Let go of me you idiot! I'm not Shampoo! Put on your glasses!"  
  
"Uh?" Mousse said as he put on his glasses just like the person he held in his arms told him to. He already know it was not Shampoo, because for one thing Shampoo never speak Japanese that well and the figure was a bit shorter than Shampoo, but he was sure that she's a girl. He looked down to see who he was holding.  
  
Oh, it was a girl alright and a very beautiful one. She has long cyan hair braided in to a french braid, with a red ribbon tie in to a bow at the end to the french braid, beautiful gold feline eyes, somewhere about the age of 17, she was wearing a V-nick pink shirt and a black mini skirt showing her gorgeous figure. Mousse couldn't help him self but look at her for a   
for a while, before letting her out of his embrace.  
  
"Sorry, Miss?" Mousse asked  
  
"Ryoko." Answered Ryoko.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Ryoko." said Mousse as he bowed to Ryoko, "I must have mistaken you for my beloved Shampoo."  
  
Ryoko on the other hand was growing, this was only her second day in Nerima, and Shampoo and Kodachi tried to kill her, Ukyou used her as a weapon, another way of killing. Then that wrinkly old thing molested her while she was bathing, and NOW THIS.  
  
WHAT THE HECK IS THIS PLACE?! This is even worser than Tenchi's house!!' Ryoko thought angrily, 'Alright Ryoko, calm yourself! Don't use you powers, your on Earth, they don't know who you really are, you wanted to make as many friends as possible not enemies!'  
  
Ryoko took a deep breath to prevent her from explode in anger. "It's alright." Ryoko said as she sighed, "I know you have an eye sight problem, Mousse."  
  
"How did you know my name is Mousse?" Mousse wondered.  
"Uh, well Ranma told me." Ryoko said nervously then quietly, "Oh, boy."  
  
"What?!" Mousse yelled as he jumped over Ryoko, ran toward Ranma and started to attack him, "Saotome! How could you destroy another girls life?!"  
  
"Mousse! Wait!" Ryoko screamed turning toward Mousse, and was about to chase after him when she hear this and decided against that idea.  
  
Ukyou: "Ranchan is mine!"  
  
Akane: "Oh?! And why is that?!"  
  
Kodachi: "Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! Ranma-sama!"  
  
Shampoo: "Ranma! Shampoo husband!"  
  
Ryoga who just came in form the roof making a big hole: "Ranma! Prepare to die!"  
  
Mousse: "Ranma! You will pay for all you've done!"  
  
Ranma jumped on to the roof trying to get away, while everyone else just chased after him. Two seconds later everyone just ran out of site. Everyone but Ryoko, who just stood there sweat dropping as she looked at the direction where everyone ran off to.  
  
"Oh, my! We have a big mess don't we!" Kasumi said as she entered the living room, and there was a mess alright almost every thing was broken! "You will help me clean up, won't you Ryoko-chan?"  
  
Ryoko sighed as she followed Kasumi to get a broom to clean up the mess.   
  
'I hate cleaning!' she thought quietly as she started to clean.  
  
Be continued.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
What?! What do you mean Ranma and Ryoko are going on a date?! Koniku will make his first attack? It's not going to be at Nerima? It's going to be at the Masaki shrine?! Will the rest of the family be able to handle him, without Tenchi or Ryoko around to help out? How will Tenchi and Ryoko get together to help their friends? You will find out in the next chapter!  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Hello everyone! Ryomi here! How are all of you? First I would like to thank you for read my FanFic! Secondly I would like to thank my wonderful proof readers *fanfare* Eric, HeyHey, Shayla and Camille! Oh and one more thing. PLEASE E-MAIL ME! For any good or bad commends or just say that you've read my fanfic! JUST PLEASE E-MAIL ME! Thank you!  
  
Oh, and I'm very sorry that this took so long, I wanted to post this with my third fanfic, along with this other fanfic, but it'll take too long so I decided to post this alone first. Thank you for reading and remember E-MAIL ME! Thank you! ^_^  
  



	3. Face The Truth

Disclaimer : Dear Readers I'm here to tell you that I do NOT own these characters, Ranma 1/2 was created by Rumiko Takeuchi and brought to us by Viz Communications. Tenchi Muyo was created by and Masaki Kajishima, and was brought to us by Pioneer LDC and AIC. So, please don't sue me! I don't have any money!   
  
Oh, by the way, just incase you haven't found out from the first two chapters, in this story the characters of Ranma 1/2 are two years older (Ex: Ranma, age:18), while the character of Tenchi Muyo are of their regular ages (Ex: Ryoko, age:17 (this fanfic based off TV series and Shin series))  
  
Now you may read the fanfic.  
  
Ryoko in Nerima  
3. Face the truth  
  
After Ryoko and Kasumi had managed to clean most of the mess in to room, it was already very late. Ryoko decided to watch the sunset on the roof. 'What a day!' she thought, as she sat down, finally getting some peace.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" a voice behind her said.  
  
Ryoko knowing that the voice belonged to Ranma, answered, "Sure, but don't bring any of your 'friends' along."  
  
Ranma smiled as he sat down beside her, "Na, I don't think I want them here after what they put me through."  
  
"I've always loved there, especially to watch the sunset and rise, you can see it very clearly from up here. And sometimes I come here to clear mine mind or calm myself after a fight or something. You probably think I sound stupid." Ryoko said blushing a bit.  
  
"No, not at all." Ranma said, "I do this all the time and for the same reason you do it. Normally after what you've seen me go through."  
  
Ryoko giggled a bit at that. The two remained silent, while the sun slowly go down and disappeared.  
  
"Beautiful, ain't it?" Ryoko asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah." Ranma replied, "Ryoko, what do you think of my life, after you truly saw it I mean? After all, I did told you about it before." he turned and looked at her, 'She really is beautiful.' Ranma thought as the wind blow through her hair softly stroking it, the stars reflected in her beautiful golden eyes, there seems to be a magical glow around her gorgeous figure, and the soft smile she wore on her face could make any guys go nuts.  
  
"Well," Ryoko answered as she turned to face Ranma, "it's a bit more then I could have imagined." 'Got to admit, he is cute.' Ryoko thought as she looked at his handsome face and blushed a little.  
  
"A little bit more?" Ranma laughed.  
  
"Well, maybe a little bit more than a little bit more." Ryoko said smiling, "Got to admit, you life is even a bit more weird than my every day life! and that is scary! But of course, there is a lot more weirder times in my life."  
  
"More weirder?" Ranma asked shocked, "Now that's scary!"  
  
Both laughed for a while, till Akane came up the roof, "So, this is where you two are!" she said as she walked over to them and sat beside Ryoko."What are you two doing here anyway?"  
  
"Just enjoying the night air," Ryoko replied, "and getting away from the madness."  
  
"I know what you mean." Akane said sympathetically, "The stupid pervert just have to have, including me, four fiancees! And that's not including the fiancees that hadn't found him yet!"  
  
"It ain't my fault that my old man got me engaged to this many people!" Ranma complained.  
  
"But it is you fault to lead them to believe that you will marry them!" Akane yelled.  
  
"I, for one, believes that you should follow you heart, and marry the one you love. Your parents shouldn't have control over that. Getting engaged to some one you don't truly love, and don't even like, will almost never work out in a marriage. That's why I believe, engaged or not, if you truly love some one, you should think about their happiness, as well as your's. You should try your best to let that person acknowledge your love. However, if the one you love, loves some one else, and you truly loves him or her then you will put him or her happiness before you. Even if it means giving up on your love." Ryoko said as she remembered about Tenchi, tears slowly fell from her eyes, but she quickly stopped herself form crying, knowing that Ranma and Akane are there.  
  
"That was beautiful!" Akane said sniffing.  
  
"Ha, thanks. I was just playing with words that's all. I hope I didn't sound stupid." Ryoko said, blushing.  
  
"Not at all!" Ranma said smiling, "This actually given me an idea for this prank."  
  
"What?!" Ryoko yelled, "All I just said didn't have a meaning to you, and it give you an idea for a prank?! Ranma have got the slightest clue how much love could hurt a person?!" in her mind she's already got a picture of Tenchi, tears began to form in her eyes again.  
  
Ranma noticed the look of hurt on Ryoko's face as if she was about to cry again and he was the one that caused this, he suddenly felt a sharp pain within his heart, "No, no, no! That's not what I meant!" Ranma yelled trying to explain to Ryoko, "I understand perfectly what you just said! What I meant was a kind of test!"  
  
"A test?" Akane asked confused.  
  
"Yes, Akane." Ranma replied and turned to look at Akane, "You know how Ukchan, Shampoo, and Kodachi, always said that they love me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I was thinking..." Ranma told the two girl his plan, and then they carefully thought out the whole process.  
  
The *Test* was made.  
  
*****  
  
After dinner, Ryoko and Akane were getting ready for bed after a bath.  
  
"Hey, here's a PJ for you Ryoko-chan." Akane said as she handed Ryoko a *pink* silk night dress.  
  
"Pink?" Ryoko asked after she put it on, she looked at Akane, "That's not really my color, you know."  
  
"Sorry, that's the only one I have. It don't look nice on you though." Akane said as she looked out the window, "P-chan's gone for two days now, you know I'm beginning to worry now."  
  
'P-chan?' Ryoko thought as she sweat dropped, 'Ryoga, you mean. God, how could she still not know after all Ranma had done. For what I heard ANYONE should have found out by now!'  
  
"I'm sure he'll be find, Akane." Ryoko said as she gave Akane a comforting smile, "After all, from what I heard, he is a very smart pig, he just got a little direction problem that's all. I'm sure he'll come home, after all who wouldn't, with you being it's owner."  
  
"Thanks Ryoko-chan. You really know how to talk." Akane said as she returned the smile.  
  
Ryoko blushed at that, 'And Aeyka said I don't know how to talk right.' Ryoko thought to herself quietly.  
  
"Ryoko-chan?" Akane asked as she untied Ryoko's hair for her, Ryoko had to let her hair down in order to let Akane to turn it in to a braid, so now it's flowing freely down her back instead of the hair style she wore so often. "Do you think our plan will work? I mean what if the shampoo 110 don't work?"  
  
"Hmm... that's an interesting thought." Ryoko said, looking thoughtful, "I never though about that, but I do know some pressure points that might work if the shampoo don't."  
  
"You know pressure points?" Akane asked surprised, "You never told us about that before."  
  
"You never asked." Ryoko said winking.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." Akane said as she give Ryoko a look then smiled, "Well, good night Ryoko-chan!"  
  
"Good night Akane!" Ryoko replied.  
  
*****  
  
Mean while at the Masaki house hold...  
  
"Ryoko been gone for two days now, I hope she's alright." Sasami said as she look worried.  
  
"Miss Ryoko is not the one I'm worried about, it's Tenchi-sama I'm worried about." Aeyka said looking at Ryoko's letter, "In the letter Ryoko said Tenchi-sama had kissed this other girl, I have no clue what is she talking about, but I hope that's not true."  
  
"Hmm... I wonder." Washu said also looking at Ryoko's letter beside Aeyka.  
  
'So, that's what she meant by 'Tenchi's already taken', that time when I went to get her after she ran away for the first time.' Kiyone thought as she looked at everyone.  
  
"Ryoko will be back won't she Kiyone?" Mihoshi asked also worried.  
  
"I hope so Mihoshi." Kiyone answered, "I hope so."  
  
*****  
  
In Tenchi's hotel...  
  
Tenchi looked at the picture of Ryoko in a white dress that seems to be a cloth flowing around her under the moonlight, he had never seen her in that dress before, this picture taken several days ago after the fight with Yuugi, when she had became so quiet. They didn't even know why she had wore that dress, but that's because she won't tell them. Tenchi had taken that picture when she wasn't looking.  
  
"Ryoko..." Tenchi whispered as he looked at the picture, "I'm sorry."  
  
*****  
  
'Ryoko, I'm sorry.' those words came rushing in Ryoko's head like a flash of lighting, she could see him, hear him, smell him, feel him, it was so real. 'No, not real!' She told herself, 'Tenchi's not here. I'm imaging things.' but tears came rushing out of her eyes, anyway. However she didn't dare make a sound, afraid that she'll wake up the sleeping Akane, so she quietly cried to herself to sleep.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Ryoko was in the dark no life no nothing, just darkness.  
  
"Where am I?" she screamed on the top of her lungs, "Can't anyone hear me? Help!" she was scared, she always hated the darkness and the cold, and now she was all alone, no life around her just the darkness and the cold. Then a voice spoke in her mind.  
  
"Hello, phoenix princess Ryoko!" said the voice.  
  
"What?" Ryoko whispered in fright.  
  
"Don't tell me your parents never told you." replied the voice.  
  
"What are you talking about? My parents died a long time ago!" Ryoko said as she looked around, even more afraid. "Who are you? Leave me alone!"  
  
"Not until, you see this." said the voice.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Ryoko was back at the Masaki house, she looked around and then asked the voice, "Why am I here? Why did you bring me here?"  
"Because of this princess phoenix." Then voice answered.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Ryoko turned at the sound of the voice, it was Tenchi. He was badly injured as he fell to the ground, a dark figure came closer and closer to him with a dark blade and was about to stirk. "Tenchi!" Ryoko screamed as she tried to run to him but she can't move. "What? What's wrong with me!?"  
  
"You can't, princess." The voice said, "You can't do nothing other then watch."  
  
"Why are you calling me princess?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"No! Lord Tenchi!" yelled Aeyka, she and the rest of the family are all lying on the ground all very injured many unconscious only she and Yousho are still awake.  
  
"Silent fool!" yelled the dark figure as he sent a energy blast toward Aeyka and she was also knocked unconscious.  
  
"Aeyka! No!" yelled Tenchi.  
  
"Now time to finish you!" yelled figure as he struck at Tenchi.  
  
"No!" Screamed Ryoko as she couldn't just watch any more, this...this thing! Was killing all the ones she loved! " I won't allow this! I won't let you kill them!" A rush of unknown energy flow from her body and surrounded her. The energy started to form a gold frame around her.  
  
"Princess no!" screamed the voice, "You can not do that!"  
  
The dark figure turned toward the glowing Ryoko, and forgot about Tenchi, "You! You're the one!"  
  
"What?" asked Tenchi surprised, also turning to Ryoko, "No." he whispered, then yelled in confidents "Your not real! Your not my Ryoko, your another elution that's trying to trick me! It's not going to work!" Tenchi activated the Tenchi-ken, and got off the ground weakly.  
  
Ryoko, on the other hand, didn't pay attention to anything, she was too shocked by the strange new energy she had just activated. "What...What is this?" Ryoko said in a small, frightened voice. She didn't know what was happening.  
  
"You are the one I want!" Screamed the dark figure.  
  
"What?" Ryoko took a step back, she was terrified at the sight, she was able to move again, but she can't activated her powers, she was sure that if she could learn this new energy she had just activated, she could be really powerful, but the thing is she has no time. The dark figure looks like he was going to kill her and Tenchi who is injured but still moving seems to want the same thing. The dark figure placed his hand in front of him and shot out a beam of dark energy, the dark energy was sent flying towards her with an incredible force, however she was not hit, instead the power turn in to 5 chains. One on each of her legs and arms, and one surrounded her neck. All the ropes tighten, and sent electricity through her body. Ryoko screamed in pain, but soon stopped because the rope around her neck tightened, chocking her. 'AIR! I NEED AIR! I CAN'T BREATH!' Ryoko's mind screamed to her.  
  
Tenchi looked at Ryoko in shock, "R...Ryoko?" he managed as he looked at her more closely. This Ryoko was real! Not another fake!  
  
"H..Hel...Help m..me!" Ryoko managed as the chain tightened around her neck and cutting the air to her lungs, her hole body felt weak, she can't take it any longer.  
  
Tenchi was sure now, this was Ryoko, he screamed, "Don't you dare harm her!" as he slammed the Tenchi-ken in to the dark figure. The figure was surprised at the move and released the ropes that held Ryoko, and she was free. Ryoko fell to the ground gasping for air, she doesn't have the energy to support her body anymore.  
  
"You fool!" the dark figure hissed as he rusted the dark blade in to Tenchi, Tenchi screamed as he coughed out blood.  
  
"TENCHI!" Ryoko screamed in terror as tears flow freely from her eyes.  
  
"Ryoko *cough* run! Get away *cough* from here! Ahhhhhhh!" Tenchi howled in pain as the blade was taken out of his body, covered in blood, he fell to the ground, limp.  
  
"This is what will happen if you don't learn your powers little princess." said the voice sadly.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryoko screamed, tears falling to the ground, the golden energy that had surrounded her started to glow brighter and brighter, into a blinding light. The dark figure looked shocked at the huge amount of power Ryoko is displaying.  
  
Then the voice started to talk again, this time very quietly, even Ryoko can't hear him. "I see, I was not suppose to let you get in this dream word, but it seems that it helped you to activated your power. I should sent you back to your friends now."  
  
*****  
  
"Ryoko!" Ranma yelled as he shook her looking very worried, "Ryoko, please wake up!"  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Ryoko woke up from her dream screaming, tears flowing down her checks.  
  
"Ryoko-chan!" Akane yelled happily, "I'm so glad your awake! You had us worried to death! Are you Ok?" Akane looked at her worriedly.  
'I can't tell them.' Ryoko thought as she looked into her friends worried faces, but she was too scared and tired, 'What a terrible nightmare, it won't come true, will it?' she though as she tried to stop her self from shivering and crying. "I...I'm...fi...fine." she managed.  
  
"Ryoko-chan, your shivering like a leaf! Ranma I think we should call Doctor Tofu." Akane said as she helped Ryoko to sit up."  
  
"No, I'm fine, really." Ryoko said weakly, as she gave them a weakly smile. "Did I wake any one else up?"  
  
"No, Akane came and got me, when you started to scream in your sleep and won't wake up, we were gonna call Doctor Tofu, but then we thought, we try to wake you up first." said Ranma smiling happily that his friend is finally awake.  
  
"Ryoko-chan, if you won't let us call Doctor Tofu, you should at least stay home tomorrow." Akane said looking at her shivering friend.  
  
"Akane's right!" Ranma added, "You shouldn't force yourself to do things, when your sick!"  
  
"No," Ryoko replied looking at her friends, managing to control herself a bit. "Don't worry, I just need a good night sleep that's all, really."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Yes." Ryoko said, "Now let's all get some sleep."  
  
As soon as Ranma and Akane went bed, Ryoko fell asleep, she was very tired.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, Ryoko and Akane were up...  
  
"Ryoko-chan?" asked Akane walked over to Ryoko, guided her to a chair let her sit down, brought out a brash, and started to brash her long soft hair flowing freely down her back, then proceed to helped Ryoko to tie her hair back to a french braid. Akane had always wondered why Ryoko had tied her hair into that odd style before, she looks even more beautiful, now that she had let her hair down. Of course, Ryoko has always managed to look really beautiful when ever she wanted to or it just comes naturally, no matter what style of hair she has or the cloth she is wearing. Ryoko's figure and beauty was one of the things that Akane was jealous about. However, now she is worried about Ryoko's health, especially after last night. "Are you sure you want to go to school today?"  
  
"Yeah." Ryoko replied, "Of course, besides, we have to continue our plan!"  
  
"Ha ha, Yeah." Akane said as she laughed, she braided the long red ribbon into Ryoko's hair, the ribbon was very long so, when she reached the part where she was to tie the hair together, she still had quite a bit left, and even after she had finish tying there was a bit left. "I can't wait to see their faces! Ha ha ha!"  
  
"Yeah!" Ryoko said as she started to giggle.  
  
"What you do that for?!"  
  
A female scream had stopped the laughing girls.  
  
"Who was that?" Ryoko asked looking out the window.  
  
"That must be Ranma!" Akane replied.  
  
"Ranma's girl form?" Ryoko asked turning back to Akane.  
  
"Yep!" she replied.  
  
*****  
  
The two girls came down stairs.  
  
"Oh, hi Akane, Ryoko." Ranma-chan said very quietly.  
  
"R...Ranma?" Ryoko asked couldn't believe the red hair girl in front of her is really Ranma!  
  
"Yeah." Ranma-chan said looking at her friend.  
  
"Oh my." Ryoko said in disbelieve as her legs felt weak, Ranma-chan and Akane had to held on to her to keep her from falling. Ryoko has seen a lot of weird things, but this, she has never seen before. Ranma-chan had grown over the years, and is almost the same height as Akane and a little taller than Ryoko.  
  
"Uh...Ryoko?"Ranma-chan asked as she looked at her shocked friend.  
  
"I...I'm sorry." Ryoko said as she came out of her shock, "It's just a little odd to imaging you are the same Ranma I've seem."  
  
"Yeah." Ranma-chan answered as she looked down on the floor.  
  
"Oh, come on, Ranma." Ryoko said as she looked at her depressed friend, "It's not that bad, I was just a little surprised that's all. Your girl side is really good looking actually."  
  
"Oh, so what?" Ranma-chan said bitterly, "Who cares if my girl side is good looking? I'm a guy, damn it! Just tell me one person that would want to marry a guy with breasts? Uh?"  
"No one would marry you even if you don't have breast!" Akane said smiling, but she frowned as soon as she saw the deep hurt within Ranma-chan's eyes.  
  
"I would Ranma." Ryoko said softly, thinking, 'Even if Tenchi had breasts, I would still marry him, if he let me. Ranma must understand more about love.'  
  
"What?" Ranma-chan looked at Ryoko in shock.  
  
"I said I would Ranma." Ryoko repeated, "Ranma, love is the most important thing in a relationship. If you don't love the person your with, you'll find that everything he or she does is wrong, but if you truly love him or her, every wrong, every right, everything within that person will make that person the most beautiful, perfect person you've every seen and is the only perfect person you'll ever see. If I had fell in love with someone with the same problem as you, I wouldn't care if he have breasts or he looks like a girl, I'll love him for him, the person within the person not the person on the out side."  
  
"Ryoko-chan, that was so beautiful!" Akane said as tears started to form in her eyes. "How in the world did you know so much?"  
  
"I've been through too much I guess." Ryoko said quietly.  
  
"Thank you, Ryoko. It helps, I guess." Ranma-chan said finally smiling but then frowned again. "But would you still be my friend after you found out about, this? Don't you think I'm not manly? Don't you thing I'm a pervert?"  
  
"Of course I'll still be you friend Ranma!" Ryoko said smiling, trying to cheer up her friend, "As for your manliness well, to tell you the truth, other then the body, there's not much difference between a boy and a girl. Some girls could be two times as manly as some men, Ranma. And also, manliness is not on the outside, but on the inside. No matter how much of a man some people looks on the outside, they may never be as manly as some one who doesn't look like a man at all. So I believe your manly. As for the pervert part, well, I could only say one thing, your not a pervert Ranma, just because you have a female body as well as a male one, does not mean you're a pervert. It just mean you could understand what does it mean to be a boy and a girl and that makes you more understanding of the two. If you accept it, that is."  
  
"You think so?" Ranma-chan asked, in a better mod then she ever felt in this form.  
  
"I know so." Ryoko replied smiling, "But still, even it might be a good thing to have that form, I could still advice you to take a hot bath right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we are going to be late for school if you don't do it fast!" Ryoko yelled as she ran up stairs to get her books and her other things in that room.  
  
"She sure is one amazing girl, isn't she?" Akane said as she looked at the running Ryoko, thinking, 'Ryoko-chan seems to know so much, just what had she gone though to make her so understanding in such a young age!'  
  
"Yeah." Ranma-chan replied as she watched Ryoko running up stairs with her french braid bouncing up and down. 'Ryoko is so amazing, she's REALLY good at fighting, traveled on the road most of her life, and yet so smart, understanding, strong headed, stubborn, tomboyish, beautiful all at the same time, I wonder what she had gone through to make her the way she is today. Sometimes I even wonder if she's even from earth!' Suddenly Ranma-chan's thoughts were stopped as Akane hit her on the side. "What was that for?!" Ranma-chan yelled.  
  
"Get a bath you fool!" Akane yelled, "Didn't you hear what Ryoko-chan had said?!"  
  
"Oh, right." Ranma-chan said as she hurried up to the bathroom.  
  
"Pervert. I would marry you too." Akane said quietly as she smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma, Ryoko, Akane, and Nabiki once again rushed out of the house, Ryoko and Ranma on the fence and Akane and Nabiki on the side walk running toward school, reached the school gate, Kuno came, yelling out stupid poems, before Ryoko, Akane and Ranma, all sent him flying. They went inside, Nabiki went to her class room and Akane, Ranma and Ryoko went to theirs and was greeted by Ukyou. Every thing seemed to be normal to everyone else, but the trio knows that they were gonna have the shock of their life.  
  
Soon lunch came, Ranma, Ryoko, Akane, and Ukyou, walked outside to have their lunch and just as expected, Akane tried to get Ranma to eat her food, while Ukyou tried to convince Ranma to eat her food, by telling him that her food is not poisonous. And soon Akane was getting pissed because Ranma actually considering of taking Ukyou's offer, before Ryoko whispered something in his ear. Soon enough Shampoo showed up, trying to make Ranma eat her food, because it has love potion in it. And Kodachi followed, trying to make Ranma eat her drugged food. Akane fumed, while Ryoko backed against a tree and sweat dropping big time as the heat of the battle began.   
  
However, in the middle of the fight, Akane accidently throw the bole that contain the love potion at Ranma's face. Because Ranma's mouth was open, he accidently shallowed some!  
  
The fight stopped immediately as they all turned to look at Ranma who was out cold, because the bole hit him quit hard. They all looked each other then at Ranma, waiting for him to wake up and see what is the effect of the potion. Slowly Ranma started to awake, everyone was too scared to make a sound, but Ryoko broke the silence, by saying:  
  
"Ranma, Are you alright?"  
  
Ranma turned toward her voice, saw her worried face and smiled a very soft smile of kindness and love, that non of the girls that are his fiancee had seen often. The one that seen this smile the most is probably Akane.  
  
However, Ryoko had seen this smile plenty of times before, because Ranma had always used that smile at her, she knew that he needed friend just as badly as she needed one, and because of that friendship and trust and just friendship and trust nothing else between them, that made Ranma smile that way at her so often. However, this time there seems to be something more then friendship in that smile.  
  
"Ryoko." Ranma said as he got up, waked in front of her, looking in her eyes smiling, "I'm fine, you don't have to worry."  
  
"Are you sure Ranma?" Ryoko asked, worried, 'why is he looking at me like that?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Ranma no feel weird?" asked Shampoo, she defiantly don't want her love potion to work for someone else.  
  
"No, not at all. I feel perfectly fine." Ranma replied, taking a last look at Ryoko before looking away, then as soon as he finished that he turned back to Ryoko again, this time taking her hand in his.  
  
Ryoko was a bit surprised by this and was about to pull away, when Ranma pulled her along as he returned to the classroom, with others close behind him.  
  
*****  
  
Finally school was over, the last half of the day have turned into torture. Everyone of Ranma's fiancees have been chasing after him everywhere he go, in class or not. The teachers were getting annoyed with them too, but could do nothing, knowing that they could beat the heck out of them any day. Of course almost everywhere Ranma went he always find a way to drag Ryoko with him, and because of his attention toward Ryoko managed to get everyone of his fiancees very jealous, only Akane managed to cut Ryoko some slack. However, Ranma's fiancees weren't the only ones that got jealous, almost the whole boy populations in the school were unhappy about Ranma's behavior toward Ryoko, complaining about how Ranma is such a hog, always chasing after the best looking girls. And once that Reached the girl population, they got jealous too, not at Ranma, but at Ryoko. Finally the school was over, but the torture hasn't ended yet.  
  
Ryoko mourned as she walked on the fence with Ranma holding onto her left hand. It seems that where ever Ranma drags her to he always manage to find a way to hold her hand. And right behind them was Shampoo on her bike holding her sword in one hand, preparing to attack if Ryoko make a move on her fiancee and the other holding onto the bike. On the sidewalk was Ukyou, who is holding her spatula, Kodachi holding her ribbon as she sat on her horse, Nabiki and Akane were the only ones walking normally on the ground and don't have no weapons to attack Ryoko or Ranma with.  
  
Ryoko sweat dropped and laughed nervously when everyone around them sweat dropped with doted eyes as the group went pass them. The group remained in tension, but that broke when Ranma had spoke and shocked the whole group.  
  
"Ryoko?" Ranma stopped walking and turned to her never letting go of her hand. And as soon as he had stopped the whole group stopped too.  
  
"Yeah?" Ryoko replied and was surprised when he took her other hand and pulled her closer. She winced as she saw the 'I'm gonna kill' look from Ranma's fiancees.  
  
"Ryoko, I wanna thank you for everything you have done for me." Ranma said as he looked into her eyes, "I've been with out a friend for too long, and you filled in that gap in my heart with your friendship. I know that your not one that trust people easy, and you probably still don't trust me yet, but I do know you care deeply for the ones that are close to you."  
  
"It ain't nothin', Ranma. You needed a friend as badly as I needed one, what brought this on?" Ryoko asked, looking surprised.  
  
"It's because I want to ask you this, Ryoko. Will you go out with me this Saturday? As a kind of way of thanking you." Ranma said looking at her kindly.  
  
Ryoko almost fell of the fence when he had asked that. A gigantic sweat drop formed on her head as she looked around her, all of Ranma's fiancees' auras were glowing. "Ha, ha, ha, Ranma we REALLY should talk about this later, you know, as in not here?" Ryoko said nervously.  
  
"Oh, come on, Ryoko, it's just a friendly outing, as friends." Ranma said in a pleading voice.  
  
Ryoko looked at Akane, Akane nodded, "Of it's just a friendly little outing, you should go with him Ryoko. I don't mind, just be careful around that jerk."  
  
"Well, alright then." Ryoko smiled a bit.  
  
"NO!" yelled Kodachi, "No, you do not mean that you would go out with this wicked wicked girl do you, Ranma-sama?"  
  
"Ranma not take stupid kitten-girl out on date! Ranma take Shampoo out on date!" Shampoo screamed.  
  
Ranma just give them the simple friendly smile that he always give to Ryoko, and that surprised Shampoo, and Kodachi. He had given that smile to Akane and Ukyou before, but almost never to those two. "Shampoo, Kodachi," he spoke softly to the two girls. "it's just a little friendly outing, it's nothing really. I don't need another fiancee, after all I've got the fiancees other would dream about having. Ryoko is my friend."  
  
  
The two girls nearly melted at Ranma's smile and sweet words, so they did the only thing they could think of, they agreed.  
  
Ranma then turned to Ukyou, and smiled once again, in the same soft tone of voice he said, "This is nothing Ukchan, just a friendly outing, you don't need to be upset. Besides, I like it when you smiles, you would look even cuter. All of you looks cuter when you smiles, so come on smile."  
  
All the Ranma's fiancees broke into a smile at Ranma's sweet words, while Ryoko looked at Ranma and smirked. She walked closer to him and whispered to him, "Smooth move, Ranma."  
  
Ranma smiled a meaningful smile at her.  
  
*****  
  
In the Cat café:  
  
"Great-grandma!" Shampoo came screaming in, "Great-grandma, Ranma take some other girl on date!"  
  
"Another girl? Do you mean Akane?" Cologne asked a bit surprised, "I didn't think son-in-law could talk to the girl without getting hit on the head."  
  
"Not, not tomboy, Kitten-girl!" Shampoo replied.  
  
"Kitten-girl?" Cologne asked, really confused.  
  
"Ryoko, new girl who stays at Tendo home." Sampoo answered, and she was going to tell her great-grandma about what Ranma said to her, when Mousse came bursting in.  
  
"WHAT?! How dare Ranma do such thing to Miss Ryoko?!" He screamed as he rushed out the door and right into a wall. "Oh."  
  
Shampoo and Cologne sweat dropped.  
  
*****  
  
Mean while, back at the Tendo's house Akane, Ryoko, and Ranma were in Ranma's room, all three of them had a smile on their faces as they planed the date for Ranma and Ryoko. Akane was suggesting about how should Ryoko put her hair, and what cloth should she wear. Ranma was thinking about the place they were gonna go. The three were talking and giggling to gether.  
  
Just then a figure bursted through the roof, screaming a death threat.  
  
"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!!"  
  
Ranma looked towards Ryoko, and Ryoko looked back, at the same time the shouted out the name of the mysterious figure.  
  
"Ryoga."  
  
"Ranma how dare you betray Akane like this?!?!" Ryoga screamed on the top of his lungs, he was about to bring out his umbrella and attack Ranma, when he felt a soft hand on his arm, stopping him. Ryoga turned his head to face who just stopped him, then he saw. It was a beautiful girl. The girl bast way to describe for Ryoga is an angle. However, this just angered Ryoga even more. He was about to attack Ranma again, when...  
  
"No, Ryoga-kun, please don't." Ryoko spoke in a very soft tone, with a sweet bagging face. She looked into his eyes, and into his soul, knowing that this will stop him.  
  
Ryoga froze, he found him self looking back into the girl's eyes in front of him. Her eyes were golden, like the sun, yet somehow it doesn't scare him one bit.  
  
"Please come Ryoga-kun." Ryoko said as she took Ryoga by the arm, and guided him out of the room, down the stairs and towards the Dojo.  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at Ryoko and Ryoga for a moment, before deciding that Ryoko know what she was doing. And continued on with their conversation.  
  
*****  
  
In the Tendo Dojo, Ryoko and Ryoga on the other hand had another conversation.  
  
"Ryoga-kun, my name is Ryoko." Ryoko started, "I'm staying at the Tendo Dojo right now. I'm a friend of Ranma's, and he told me all about you. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Oh, what did Ranma say about me?" Ryoga's head was filled with images of Ranma saying bad things about him, filling this young's mind about the fact that he was a monster or something.  
  
"That doesn't matter right now, Ryoga-kun, why do you say you hate Ranma?" Ryoko looked at him in the eyes again.  
  
Ryoga looked away from her, he was already having a hard time with her standing so close to him, with out her looking at him. "Because Ranma is dishonorable, womanized pervert, never keeps his promises..."  
  
"No, you know that's not true now, don't you Ryoga-kun."  
  
"What?" Ryoga was surprised at Ryoko's words, she just cut him straight off, and refused all the factors that he knew were true about Ranma. Ryoga knew he can't be wrong, or can he?  
  
"Ranma is not the dishonorable one, the perverted one, or the one that doesn't keep promises, now, is he." Ryoko's words were sharp and straight, they shot through Ryoga's head like a thousand knifes.  
  
"You are the one all along weren't you Ryoga-kun. You say Ranma was the one dishonorable one, but you were the one that DIDN'T showed up for that match, NOT Ranma! Ranma was the one WAITED FOR YOU! He waited for you FOR THREE DAYS!"  
  
Ryoga took a step back.  
  
"You say that he was the pervert, but he never wanted any of his fiancees troubles. While, you were the one that SLEPT with Akane as a PIG!"  
  
Ryoga's face went blank.  
  
"You say that Ranma never keeps his promises, but he was the one that kept your secrete." Ryoko finished softly, "You were just using Ranma as someone to blaming, so you didn't have to face the truth, don't have to feel the pain."  
  
Ryoko put her hands gently and softy on Ryoga's cheeks. Slowly, she pulled him down to face her, "Ryoga-kun, I know how that feels, I really do. Hiding from love is the same thing. Believing that someone love you, and believing that they will love you once on one is in your way. That's what you think of Akane is it not? You believe that when Ranma is out of the way Akane will love you."  
  
Ryoga wanted to Ryoko to stop, he wanted to blame Ranma for the pain that he was feeling now. Yet, he knows that everything Ryoko just said was the truth, Ranma was not the one to blame, he was. Ranma had taken the blame for him because he didn't want to hurt anyone, and that was why he seems to be in a lot of trouble, and he was one of them.  
  
Ryoga's eyes were gathered with tears, he knew this probably have never done this in front of a woman other than his mother before, but yet with Ryoko's soft touch at the sides of his cheeks he felt that Ryoko would understand.  
  
Ryoko's eyes were also gathered with tears, the moment Ranma told the story of many people here it reminded her so much of herself she wanted to cry. Always hiding from the truth, to keep yourself from hurting, until one day, you finally break down, you can't no longer keep it up, and all that pain just rush into you.  
  
When Ryoko was young she lost both of her parents, she didn't know who killed them, but that was the first step that started to destroy her soul. She was very young and she has no idea what to do, but that did set the first goal for her life, to revenge her parents. By setting that as she goal made her hide all her emotion so she wouldn't be hurt.  
Her second goal, that destroyed another part of her soul was Tenchi. When she felling love with him, she had no idea how to express it, that destroy her chance. And when she saw Tenchi and Sakuya kiss, it shuddered her world.  
  
That small kiss broke her soul into piece and also brought her to face the truth she tried to hide from so long.  
  
There is almost no way she could revenge her parents, since she doesn't remember anything from back then. To revenge her parents was just an excuse to hide her feelings.  
  
And Tenchi didn't love her, she keep telling herself that was not true, but she knew that she's gonna have to face it sooner or later.  
  
Ryoko looked into Ryoga's eyes and saw the pain, the same pain she carried with her. 'No. I won't allow anyone here to suffer the same I have suffered. This time the goal is real and I won't rest until it's done.'  
  
"Ryoga-kun, don't over do it, I too can't over do it. I understand what you feel, I too felt the same many times before. Ryoga-kun, I'll help you face the truth, it's always hard, but we don't have to rush." Ryoko looked in to Ryoga's tears filled eyes, her hands still against his cheeks, supporting him.  
  
Ryoga could feel his emotion bursting through, and he doesn't mean that stupid look he has on when he saw Akane, this was true emotion. Tears fell down his cheeks as he grabbed on to Ryoko's wrist and pulled her into his arms in one fast motion and cried.  
  
Ryoko gaped a little as she was suddenly pull into an embrace, but she soon understood, she gently put her arms around Ryoga's neck, and let him cry against herself. She couldn't help it, but soon she was also crying.  
  
*****  
  
It was a while later, Ryoko and Ryoga had both calmed down.  
  
"Do you understand Ryoga?" Ryoko asked Ryoga, giving him a smile.  
  
"Yes." Ryoga answered, "I'll try my best."  
  
Ryoko nodded her head, and the two came back into Ranma's room.  
  
TBC...  
  
Minachiko/Ryomi: Ok I decided to use my new pen name now! Anyway! Comments please???? I really really want them!!  



End file.
